


The Makerspace

by Spaceelf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern AU, No betas we die like Glenn, Obsession, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Setleth, Shame, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, other characters listed are minor, suspiciously accurate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceelf/pseuds/Spaceelf
Summary: Garreg Mach University is one of the finest institutions of Higher Learning in Fodlan.  Seteth, the University Library Business Administrator, is resistant to a new Makerspace being added to the Library.  Byleth, a young and ambitious Makerspace professional, was recently hired and has to prove herself and justify her Makerspace or she's out of a job.They end up fucking.Lewd/explicit chapters are noted at the beginning of each chapter for your thirst--er I mean convenience.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 64
Kudos: 129





	1. The New Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Suspiciously detailed and accurate modern AU with a University Library.  
> Characters are entirely fictional and any similarities to real persons are coincidental.
> 
> Like all my trashy fics, this one is summarized with "they end up fucking." But instead of being short and smutty, this one will be a little longer. I'm not super huge on AU's myself but figured I'd give it a go for funsies. Please comment! It keeps me going.
> 
> Chapter 1 has some F!Byleth masturbation and a frustrated Seteth.

Two hundred people applied for the job.

Two hundred. It was unprecedented for any position at Garreg Mach University.

Rhea and HR made the final call, and Seteth was shocked when the new Library Makerspace Director was… practically a student. There was no way someone so young had the experience and knowledge needed to run this new space in the Library. As the right hand to the Library Dean and the Business Administrator, he had high expectations.

He was already disheartened that the University Library was moving in the direction of a Makerspace. Libraries were for books, and the weeding of the collection to get space for 3D printers aggravated him to no end. He was fine with computers for research, it made sense for the University. 3D Printers? Virtual Reality? His head spun.

It was 9:03 AM, and the new Makerspace Director was already late for their appointment for orientation with him. He folded his hands on his office desk, waiting.

9:04.  
Seteth did not like his time being wasted.

9:05.

A light rap at his office door. “Come in.” He called.

The door creaked open, “Sorry, I got a bit lost. Are you Mr. Seteth?” Her voice like a timid bell. Her file said she was young. Her face still caught him off guard. She was only a few years older than the students.  
“Miss Eisner.”  
“Call me Byleth.”  
“Call me Seteth.” He replied. “Welcome to Garreg Mach University. I understand you worked to develop the Makerspace at Faerghus State?”

“Yes. I started as a Student Employee at the Library and when I graduated they kept me around full time. I’m glad to be here and have a fresh start.” She smiled. Seteth’s heart fluttered at the smile. Gorgeous.

“Well I am Dean Rhea’s business administrator. Any time you need to make supply or equipment purchases for the Makerspace, you talk to me. Any organizational issues should also come to me. We’re not a big public University like State, but we have a generous endowment and our alumni and donors are excited to hear of this Makerspace.” Seteth explained.

“That’s wonderful to hear.”  
“I however, am not.”

Her face fell. “Sorry?”

“We have shrunk our collection of periodicals to make room for the Makerspace. You will have to justify your position here, and why a Makerspace should be in a University Library in the first place.”

“I thought Rhea wanted this?”

“She does. I do not. So I expect written justifications for each piece of equipment you request. Here are your budget sheets for the year. Our fiscal year ends in June, to give you an idea of planning.” Seteth slid a packet of papers across his desk toward her.

“I see.” Byleth picked up the papers, glowering. “You have doubts.”

“Indeed I do, Miss Eisner.”  
“Byleth.”  
“Byleth. Have a good first day.” He dismissed her with a nod of his head, straightening his suit lapel to avoid looking her in the eye.

Byleth left Seteth’s office shuffling through the budget packet. Another administrator doubting her because of her youth. Ignoring the fact that she had done this before, had excellent mentorship, at a larger public institution. She crept back to the corner of the Library that was designated to the Makerspace, and sat in her new empty office: a converted broom closet.  
Well the salary wasn’t bad. It was a start. She just needed to hire student employees to help run the machines and consult people on software. Starting from scratch was a daunting task, and even if she got the job, she’d have to prove herself to her colleagues all over again. The thought exhausted her.

A knock on her office door snapped her attention away from the budget reports. “Settling in alright?” A sultry voice cooed.

“Oh hello, I’m the Makerspace Director, Byleth.” She stood and extended her hand for a shake.

“I’ve heard about you. My name is Manuela. I’m an English professor but I also teach first year orientation. It’s your first day, right?”  
“Yeah,” Byleth beamed. “I have big plans. Perhaps you could bring your classes to the Makerspace and I could show them how to utilize emerging technologies--”

“Of course I’d be delighted. So how is everyone treating you?”  
“Well Rhea gave me a tour this morning, but it went a little late. She was so excited. Everyone seems friendly… mostly.”  
“You met Seteth, didn’t you?” Byleth grimaced. “Oh he’s a stuffy one. Acts twenty years older than he is. Don’t let him get to you.”  
“Thanks.”

Manuela’s visit cheered Byleth up, and the rest of the day was filled with orientation meetings. Byleth got to meet other faculty and librarians at Garreg Mach University, all of them supportive and fascinated with the introduction of new technology into the Library.

After a long first day, Byleth settled into her apartment at home by unpacking the last of her boxes. As she opened the last of her boxes, she found her vibrator. Taking advantage of her infinite alone time at home, she decided what better way to unwind after a long day at work than to treat herself.  
She slipped out of her suit and dipped into her cool sheets. With a sigh, her fingers slipped down to her sex. Between the job hunt, move, and starting her new position, she hadn’t had time for herself in weeks. The stress melted away as she dipped her fingers into her pussy, passing her wet to her folds and circling her clit. She bit her lip, turning on her vibrator. The tension eased from her shoulders as the pleasant buzz worked her troubles away, her mind drifting into pleasure…

Green hair. Stern eyes. Her orgasm rippled through her and she sat up, still twitching from her climax. Did she just imagine  _ Seteth _ ? Appalled and embarrassed with herself, she cleaned herself up and decided to forget that ever happened.

  
  


How could a girl like that possibly have experience? Surely she lied on her resume. Seteth googled her info extensively, emailed her references. Everything checked out. Was she really that good? He huffed, his brows knitting together.

“Building art installations with hacked motion sensors? A virtual 360 video tour of her old Makerspace that had her name on it for filming and editing? 3D Printing prosthetics for local clinics?” Seteth was dumbfounded.

“Brother…” A voice broke his attention from his screen. “I waited for you by the car for thirty minutes… I texted you…”

Seteth’s heart sank, his face pale. “Flayn, I’m so sorry. I lost track of time… researching.” He looked down at his screen, the clock reading 5:43 PM. He shut his laptop and slipped it into his briefcase, following her out of his office.

After Flayn went to bed, Seteth sat up in his home study, looking through Byleth’s background at Faerghus State. He couldn’t find anything that denied her credentials. Frustrated, he stared at her LinkedIn profile, a picture of her in the same suit she wore today beaming at him.

His cock stirred in his pants.

_ No _ .

He exhaled, closing out of LinkedIn and clearing his browser history.

He laid awake that night, unable to sleep.


	2. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth continues to deny Byleth's supply requests to accommodate the demand for the Makerspace. Byleth grows impatient and confronts him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Seteth finally gets a good night's sleep by taking care of an ache.
> 
> All the items Byleth requested ARE RELEVENT to Makerspaces, fun fact.... SUSPICIOUS ACCURACY... I just have a keep attention to detail... yeah that's it. Detail... I swear if I end up posting the whole fic in one day again like I did the DILF fic you should just shame me to oblivion, I'm a sinner. RIP

Byleth managed to hire a handful of students to work the Makerspace. As the semester progressed, Manuela brought in her classes for orientations. With the help of her employees, Byleth introduced educational applications for 3D Printing, Virtual Reality and digital media software to the classes. On days when she wasn’t teaching, she was working on building up the Makerspace, getting her hands dirty, and to Seteth’s dismay… wearing band t-shirts.  
Fortunately things sailed smoothly for the first few weeks. The student employees were operating the 3D printers and starting a service to assist with 3D modelling for graduate student research. Byleth was programming and animating an augmented reality tour and gallery of the Library’s special collections and artifacts.

Her work did not disappoint.  
However her supply requests for new 3D Printers were consistently denied, and she was digging into her own pocket to supply her equipment with regular maintenance.

A failed print coiled into a ball of spaghetti on the print bed as Byleth returned from a meeting. “Sylvain, why weren’t you watching this print? This is a disaster!” She turned off the machine.

“Sorry boss, there was a beautiful girl who just needed my help trying out the Anatomy Virtual Reality. Someone had to help her put on the headset.” Sylvain said, throwing his arms behind his head, watching her as she toiled over the machine.  
“And can you diagnose this print failure?”  
“A support problem?” Sylvain cocked his head.  
Byleth let out a sigh. “Stepper motor failure. These machines are cheap junk!” She took out her allen wrenches and began to loosen the screws. “Get me the sewing machine oil from my bag.”

“Went shopping again?” Sylvain asked.

“All my supply requests are being denied. This space isn’t going to run itself.” Byleth griped.  
“That doesn’t make any sense. They have no problem buying bookmarks and hand sanitizer.” Sylvain chimed.

“Tell me about it. I blame it on that stuffy backwards son of a--”

“Ahem.” Byleth whirled around to see Seteth looming in the Makerspace doorway. “I see you’ve put in another request for a 3D Printer.”  
“This one is cheaper, I figured a Prusa Mini would be better. It certainly fits in our budget--”

“Denied.” Seteth said flatly.  
“But--”  
“Your current machines are functioning fine, are they not?”  
“These Makerbots are hunks of junk!” Byleth threw down her allen wrench. “Another stepper motor failure. I had to buy my own sewing machine oil to get the axes to move properly.” She held up the bottle. “You denied that request too. These things are needed!”  
“We do have midterms in a couple of weeks,” Sylvain added. “Projects are picking up and word’s gotten out about us. We’re in high demand. We could use another machine.”  
“Or at least some supplies.”  
“I’ve hardly seen you working.” Seteth scoffed.  
“You’re never down here! We just had two classes come in this morning. I was running tutorials on Photoshop _and_ showing them Virtual Reality!” Byleth hissed. “Do you want to see the statistics? Or would the survey results from the professors be better? Oh, that’s right, I sent you those. What else do you need to approve of my requests?”

“Easy there, professor.” Sylvain chuckled.

“I suggest you temper your attitude, Byleth.” Seteth warned.  
She took a breath, “Look, I’m sorry. I’m one person. We’re busier than I anticipated and I just had a 9 hour print fail 5 hours in… Please, can you review my request for white lithium grease? A set of torque spits? The students need this to work.”

He met her gaze, his glare easing. “Fine. I expect a full report on how these things work.”  
“I have a better idea. How about I show you when they come in? You’ve hardly stepped foot in here since I started, don’t you want to see what it’s all about?” She asked.

“Perhaps. Is the Makerspace doing anything for the Library open house Thursday?” Seteth folded his hands behind his back, straightening himself.

“You bet.” Byleth perked up. “We’re going to have Beatsaber and Google Earth in the VR section, we have some 3D printed keychains to give out, and--”

Seteth put up his hand to stop her. “Well see how you do then.” He took his leave.  
Byleth balled her fists at her side. “Jerk,” she muttered.

Seteth retreated to his office. He dug through his files to find Byleth’s supply requests and read them over once more. There was nothing wrong with them, he simply did not feel they were appropriate. Sewing needles? Gluesticks? Hairspray? None of it seemed like it had anything to do with the Library.  
He gathered the list of supplies she requested, still refusing to even bother with the request for another 3D Printer. As he listed the purchases, their earlier conversation played through his mind. Her burning eyes, trembling lips, face flushed with anger…

A groan escaped his lips. His cock strained against the seam of his pants, aching.  
_No._

A rap on his door. He hunched over his computer, focusing on finalizing the purchase, “Come in.” He grunted, scooting under the cover of his desk.

Byleth wandered in a few steps to his office, “Look Seteth, I’m really sorry about going off on you. I just feel like you have it out for me.” Seteth’s erection throbbed. “I know that’s not the case but I’ve been pretty overwhelmed with how popular the Makerspace is. I’ve been having a hard time…” He swallowed, avoiding her gaze by focusing on his screen, fixating on the ‘place order’ button. “It’s been rough adjusting to this new job and how things are run here.”

“Don’t--” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “Don’t worry. I am placing an order for your supplies now.” He said, clicking the button. “Should be here in a couple of days.”  
Byleth’s face lit up, causing him agony. “Thank you Seteth.” She hurried out of his office.

He exhaled, staring down at the tent in his pants. Her words echoed in his ears, encouraging the sensation in his pants. He cursed.

That evening, Seteth laid awake, prepared for another sleepless night, taunted by the thoughts of Byleth the Makerspace Director. His cheeks burned, heat rising in his loins.

“It’s unprofessional. Absurd.” He huffed. “I’d get fired…” Still his hand sank down to pull his cock free, throbbing already in his hand. “You repressed idiot…”  
“Thank you Seteth.” The words sang through his mind, becoming more sensual as he fell into a haze of lust, working his shaft.

He closed his eyes, imagining her pulling off her blouse, her supple naked body embracing his. Those soft curves endlessly pressing against him. Her pink lips trailing kisses downward, wrapping around his cock.

“Oh Byleth,” he breathed, fisting himself as he grabbed his balls and squeezed, arching his back. His eyes clenched shut like a plea for his fantasy to be real. “Oh Byleth,” he moaned louder. “Fuck--” Hot cum shot over his chest, sprinking his chin. He groaned as basked in his release. “Thank you Byleth.”  
It had been far, far too long.


	3. Open House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth outdoes herself with a fantastic open house. Will Seteth admit she did a good job?  
> Hell no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Byleth slips into a fantasy about a certain business administrator...

Byleth was thrilled for the Library Open House. Her student employees were all present to assist, helping crowds of students, faculty, and even alumni explore the latest addition and most buzzworthy jewel of campus. Though modest, the Makerspace’s technology wowed the audience. Students demoed VR for the first time by playing Beatsaber with the help of Sylvain and Felix. 3D Printing and Modelling demos were being run by Hilda and Ignatz. Bernadetta had started a Knitting circle with 3D Printed knitting needles and talked about using the Makerspace as a place for traditional crafting. Byleth explained to the crowd the applications of the Makerspace in curriculum for projects, research, and resume building.

The Makerspace was packed. Seteth peered over the shoulders, hoping to catch a glance of Byleth at work. He could hardly hear over the excited chatter of the guests. Disappointed, he slinked around to watch the student employees at work instead. Each of them focused and answering questions as if they were seasoned experts.

He took a step back to grab coffee from the circulation desk and chat with Shamir. “The Open House seems successful.” He sipped his drink.

“I’ve never seen it so crowded before. The Makerspace really brought people in.” Shamir observed.

“Even though they’re in the back of the Library?”

“You didn’t hear?” Shamir chuckled. “One of Byleth’s students… Ingrid I think, was out flying a drone with a banner attached advertising the Makerspace in the Library. People were curious and followed it in. It’s working.” She gestured to the doorway as another group of people walked in. Through the window Seteth spotted the drone speeding off with a banner ‘3D Printing and VR in the Library!’

“Hm.” Seteth frowned, sipping his drink.

“You’re not impressed?”

“No. Er, yes. I mean--”

“Byleth says you don’t like her.”  
“She _what_? I never said that.”

“You hated the idea of the Makerspace when it was pitched, and you were against it since the beginning. Seeing it successful must really drive you nuts.” Shamir smirked. “She says until earlier this week you denied all her supply requests.” Seteth downed the rest of his coffee.

“Well, we should be cautious with the budget.”

“Liar.”

He muttered a swear, crushing the coffee cup in his hand as he stormed back to the Makerspace.

As the Open House event progressed, the crowds began to thin out, and Seteth finally got a chance to see Byleth at work. With a flick of her wrist she cleared a finished molecule model from a 3D printed and started another print, the machine chattering its digital work song.

She was marvelous, her eyes bright as she spoke passionately about the benefits of the technology she worked with and its great potential, holding aloft a 3D printed prosthetic hand and talking about surgical theater simulations in Virtual Reality. He was enamored, awestruck by what the Makerspace actually did.

His pride would not allow him to give in so easily to the charms of these silly new toys.

As the last of the crowd cleared and the Library made its closing announcement, Byleth and her students began to clean up the Makerspace, turning off their computers and tidying. She dismissed her students as she looked over her machines. She glanced up, spying Seteth in the doorway.

“Ah, Seteth. I didn’t see you tonight. You missed it!” Byleth beamed. “It was fantastic.”

“I saw. I just got lost in the crowd.” Seteth said. “I suppose you make a good argument for your space.”

“ _ Our _ space.” Byleth corrected, leaning over to close out of the modelling software on a computer. Seteth blushed. “It’s everyone at Garreg Mach University’s space. You know that.”

“Ah, right.” He stammered, trying to avert his gaze from her plump ass bent over before him. His length stirred at the sight. “Well the medical and engineering aspects were very interesting. Your students seem engaged.”

“Did you see the drone?” Byleth chimed, turning to face him.

“I did. I fail to see how it’s useful--”

“Oh… You’re gonna do this again.” Her tone fell. “Great. We should be celebrating a successful open house but you just have to rain on my parade.”  
“Hmph. It’s not like that at all!” Seteth blurted.  
Byleth wasn’t having it. “Listen here Seteth, you need to get used to the face that we have a Makerspace. It’s here to stay. It’s only going to grow. It’s one of the things keeping the Library alive.”

He was irked. “The Library is what keeps the Makerspace alive.” He countered. “Don’t let one successful event get to your head. You still have to justify any growth.”

“So you can deny me just because you’re petty?” Byleth puffed out her chest, getting in his face. A finger jabbed into his chest. “I don’t think so. We still have a budget to spend at the end of the fiscal year, and one way or another you’ll  _ have  _ to approve my requests.”

Seteth’s eyes flashed, “We’ll see about that!” He whirled around, storming out of the Makerspace.

Byleth slammed her apartment door, still fuming from the argument. Seteth was going to let his personal issues get in the way of her dreams. Tense from the altercation, she decided to decompress with a hot shower.

Steam filled the bathroom as she stepped into the warm water, a sigh escaping her lips as it hit her shoulders. She had a wonderful day up until he showed up. Everything had been perfect and he just had to open his mouth…

Those stupid lips of his. Her cheeks flushed, and she wasn’t sure if it was because her shower was too hot or just…

His tie had been loosened, his collarbone peeking from his blouse, she was at the level of his neck, so kissable…

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She pounded her fist against the shower wall. “Snap out of it.”

His stern tone, those broad shoulders, his solid chest that she had to touch…

A finger slipped into her entrance as guilt and shame were cast aside. Her natural wet mixed with the warmth of the shower. The water drummed against her shoulders as she touched herself to the thought of Seteth ripping open his shirt for her, his hard body against hers.

The haze of her thoughts had her stumble, nearly losing balance in the shower. “Snap out of it.” She muttered, slamming the faucet to the side so that icy water sent a shock rippling through her. “Get your shit together.”


	4. Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: An argument escalates. Orgasm denied.  
> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I'm posting a whole ass fic in one day. Okay maybe one more part and I call it a night... Leave comments! I'm winging this as I go.

“The belt just snapped, professor.” Hilda said. “What are we going to do? Midterms are here and people want their projects.”

Byleth sighed. “I’ll take care of it. I’ll have it fixed tonight.”

She instructed the students to close down the Makerspace when the left while she went to the hardware store to get an axis belt for one of the 3D Printers. At her wit’s end with the machines, she send a brief, but very angry email to Seteth demanding he purchase the Fusion F-410 she originally wanted, along with a Prusa MK3S.

Returning to the Makerspace with ten minutes until 5 PM she slumped into a chair next to the machine and pulled out her toolbox. Staying late wasn’t a problem, but with everything breaking, she needed to keep the Makerspace closed up for the evening so she could focus.

Seteth strolled by with his green haired… companion. Byleth assumed they were related, but was unsure how. Spotting her glaring at him, Seteth stopped in the doorway.  
“Byleth.”  
She didn’t respond.  
“Just to let you know, your request has been Denied. Again.” A smug smile drifted across his lips.

“And why not?” Byleth demanded.

Seteth inhaled, stepping into the Makerspace. “Flayn, perhaps you should go ahead home. This might be a while.”

“Brother… Are you certain?”

“Yes. I need to sort out a few things with Miss Eisner.” The green haired girl nodded and skipped off. Seteth closed the door to the Makerspace behind him. “Perhaps we need to have a real discussion. I found your last email to be an unprofessional affront, and I am so close to reporting this issue to Rhea.”  
Byleth chuckled, getting to her feet. “Oh really? You think you have a case considering you’re refusing to do your job? I don’t need you wasting my time here, I’m going to be here late tonight fixing these things…” She gestured to the 3D printers behind her before slinking into her office.

Seteth followed her, “I’m tired of this arrogance.” He growled. “I deserve an apology.” Towering in the doorway of her broom closet office, he had Byleth cornered. Was that red in her cheeks there before?  
She didn’t shrink away. “I deserve to have my requests fulfilled.”

“You will get nothing until you apologize.” He spat, enraged as he desperately tried to stop his erection.

“I think this is some sort of power trip for you.” She snarled. “You’re just some old fashioned…”

“Stuck-up!”

“...Backwards!”

“Lying!”  
“Scoundrel!”  
“Temptress!”

They were inches from each other, electricity between their eyes. Silence was broken only by the sound of their breathing.

“You should go.” Byleth’s face was red. From anger or…? “I have work to do.”

Seteth turned quickly, pulling his blazer to hide his erection. “Glad to see you have initiative.”

“Maybe you should show some and do your job.” She muttered. He stopped, halfway out the door. The lights for the Library turned off. Staff were allowed to stay in the building to work late, but they still closed at six on Fridays.  
“You want initiative?” He growled, lust roaring through his thoughts as he turned to her. She returned to examine the 3D printer, bent over before him. Without looking back, he turned the lock on the Makerspace door.

She peeked over her shoulder, “You just have to stick around, don’t you? You’re driving me crazy.”

“ _ You’re _ driving  _ me  _ crazy.” He said through gritted teeth, easing up behind her. He cock strained once more against the seam of his pants. “You harass me at all hours of the day, you keep me up at night…”

She spun around to face him, her eyes flicking to the bulge in his pants. “You taunt me constantly.” A wild smirk flashed across her face before turning to a snarl. “I despise you. Every day you give me another reason to hate you.” Her voice grew breathy, her eyes dilated. Her tongue flicked over her lips as her eyes settled on his. Her body was screaming for him.  
“I’ll give you another reason to hate me.” His voice a dangerous rumble.

With all his restraint, he worked to move slowly, deliberately. Cautious. He raised his hand, waiting for her to stop him as he moved to brush his fingers against her cheek, soft and warm. Her skin was silk against him.

“Then do it, you bastard.” She whispered. “Give me a reason to hate you.” Her eyes burned into his as she allowed him to touch her, his hand sliding back through her hair. He leaned down, planting a kiss on her lips.

She withdrew, and for a moment he felt his heart ache, until she clutched his face and pulled him into another kiss. He shuddered, moaning into her lips as their tongues danced. His hands kneaded into her hips as she grinded against him, feeling his hard cock. He hissed at the throb, the call of his lust too much to bear.

She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as they plunged into another kiss, her hands sprawling over the field of his chest, sprinkled with fine green hair. Her fingers brushed against his pert nipples, eliciting a needy groan from him. His hand dipped into her pants, fingers finding their way to the molten heat of her core.

She unbuttoned her pants, sliding them down around her thighs as he moved to circle a finger around her clit, causing her to moan into another kiss. “Seteth. Give me a reason to hate you.”  
He slid a finger inside of her relishing her wetness. A second finger followed as she ground into his hand. She swore, tossing her head back. He took the opportunity to kiss her neck, her collarbone, tearing off her shirt to move to her breasts, sucking her nipples. Her fingers wove through his hair, pulling at his scalp, urging him to continue.  
It was unbearable. Byleth melted into him, kissing him and pulling every inch of him to be closer to her. Her hand moved to unfasten his belt, and he hurriedly freed his cock from his trousers. She reached for it.  
With a growl, he caught her hand. “Oh no you don’t.” He twirled her around, pulling her arm and pinning it behind her back. With his free hand he grabbed a fistful of her hair and shoved her down, bending her over the workbench. She moaned his name once more, egging him on.  
He rutted against her ass, angling himself until his cock felt that warm wet spot. Growling in approval, he thrust himself inside. She cried out, her walls squeezing around his girth and length. He stayed inside, letting her adjust as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“Is this reason enough?”

“Ah, you bastard.” She hissed.

“You like it, don’t you?” He purred, sliding out to hear her whimper. “Don’t you?” He thrust back in.

She moaned, “Fuck you.”  
He thrust again. “Tell me you love it.”  
“Ah, I love it. Fuck you Seteth, I never expected you to be so fucking filthy!” She mewled as he began a steady rhythm.  
“You’ve been driving me wild,” he panted. “I can’t work, I can’t sleep. It’s all your fault.” Her moans were music to his ears.  
“I can’t fucking stand you,” she moaned. “Distracting me all day, frustrating me, denying me.”  
“I think you like my denial.” Seteth smirked. “I think your orgasms are going to be all mine.”

“Fuck you.” He pounded into her at the words.

“You want it so bad, don’t you? Don’t you want to cum over my cock? Aren’t you fucking mad at me?” Seteth purred into her ear.  
“I hate you.” She hissed. He pulled her hair, her back arching with it. She moaned, her pussy clenching around his cock. She tensed, seconds away from an orgasm.  
“I told you I’d give you a reason to hate me.” He growled. He saw the signs of her climax approaching and pulled out, chasing his own release as he shoved her down against the workbench and came over her ass. He shook and let out an unholy sound, fisting his cock with his one hand, pinning her head against the bench with the other.

She cried out, “You bastard!”

Catching his breath, he stumbled back, steadying himself on a chair. “I told you I’d give you a reason to hate me.” He smirked. “Now get back to work.” He zipped up his pants and buttoned his shirt.

Byleth cursed, her fingers sliding down between her legs to satisfy herself.

“It’s not going to be as good, and you know it.” Seteth mocked her as she turned to face him, fingering herself to finish.  
“Fuck you. If you’re going to gloat, get out.”  
“I’ll order your Prusa Monday, if you come and see me like this again after hours.”

She screamed, grabbing a nearby spool of filament with her free hand and chucking it at him. He dodged, laughing as he watched her continue to finish herself. Her orgasm came, and her face was filled with aggravation and disappointment.  
“Do we have a deal?” He smirked, straightening himself and pulling his blazer down, as if nothing happened.  
“Fuck you.”


	5. The Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth does her best to finally convince Seteth to buy her new equipment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Revenge blowjob.
> 
> Idk when I'll post the next update but that's it for today. Enjoy and leave a comment! I love Setleth and this trashy hate/love dynamic is the only thing I can write because I'm fucking garbage hahahahahahaha kill me

Byleth was especially frustrated Monday. After a fiery Friday night with Seteth, she was embroiled in a flood of shame, self-loathing, and lust. The past weekend she brooded at home, spending every waking moment cursing Seteth.

He knew exactly what he was doing.

She hated him.  
She wanted more.  
She hated that she wanted more.

After the longest Monday in the history of Garreg Mach University, Byleth trudged her way up to Seteth’s office, and quietly shut the door behind her.

“Ah, Byleth. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, nonchalant.  
“You know why I’m here, asshole.” She growled.

“I’m sorry. I don’t. Perhaps you could refresh my memory?” He leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs.

She stalked over to his desk, “I want my damn printer.”  
“Have you got a justification for this printer?” He asked coyly.

She leapt over his desk, straddling him in his chair, his face level with her breasts. “Justification?”

He grinned, licking his lips, meeting her fiery gaze. She smirked, sliding down to the floor, backing underneath his desk. She sat up on her knees, making quick work of his belt and freeing his cock.  
“Ah, Byleth, this is a not what I anticipated--” He stammered as she licked the length of his shaft. He twitched under her, scooting his chair forward to hide her under his desk. Her lips opened around his tip, her hot breath making him melt in her grasp. “Ah yes. Of course I’ll get that order in.” His voice cracked as she worked his cock, sucking him off as she stroked his balls, her fingertips tangling in the soft green curls around the base of his shaft.

He hummed a noise of pleasure as she listened to him type up her order.  
“Brother, you’re late again.” Came a voice. Seteth startled, jumping. Byleth’s head hit the underside of his desk. She choked over his cock as he yelped.  
“Ah Flayn,” his voice went up an octave. “Please, I will be out shortly. Go wait for me in the car.”  
“Brother, is something wrong?”

“No-- Nothing’s wrong. Please go. I’m just trying to put this last minute order in--ah!” He gasped. Byleth went to down on him, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. “It’s a short deadline and I will just be a moment. It’s quite urgent, so please allow me to focus so I may finish.”  
“Ah, okay then.” Flayn nodded. “Are you certain?”

“Yes, quite. Just a little… stressed.” Seteth managed to grit out. “I’ll just be a moment.”  
Flayn disappeared down the hall. Byleth heard more frantic clicks as she worked his length, flicking her tongue across the tip of his cock. He moaned.

“You’re a filthy bitch.” He growled. “I’ve ordered your printer.” He turned the screen and she peeked up over his lap to see the confirmation.

“Great.” She wiped her mouth and crawled out from under his desk.  
“You’re just going to leave?” He was aghast.  
“Giving you a reason to hate me. Call it payback.” She chuckled. “Glad you could finally get your shit together and do your job.”  
“You whore.” He snarled, working his shaft. “Sucking a man off for a 3D Printer.”  
“You got the printer because it was your job. I sucked you off for revenge.” She yawned. “It’s been a long day, so unless you want to make it up to me, I suggest you go meet your sister.”  
Seteth sighed, standing up and managing by some miracle to stuff his huge cock back into his pants. “I must confess, you are outstanding.”

“I know.” Byleth smoothed her hair.  
“I must implore you for another one of our… meetings.” He struggled to straighten himself. “But my sister awaits and you’ve left me in a… state.” He huffed.  
“Are you asking me on a date?”

“What? No, such a scandal would be catastrophic for the workplace.” He cleared his throat.  
“Such a shame.” She made her way towards the door with an extra swing in her stride.  
He bounded across the room, throwing himself in the doorway. “P-perhaps a date is not such a bad idea.” He stammered, taking her hand.  
She blushed. “Alright then. Coffee later?”

“Tomorrow evening.”


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth go out for coffee. Seteth restrains himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Seteth finally loses control. Smut smut smut.

“So there’s no way for me to get a laser cutter.” Byleth folded her arms, leaning in the doorway of Seteth’s office.  
“It’s a fire hazard. This is a library.” Seteth growled.  
“We’d have an extraction system, it’d be enclosed!”  
“Is something wrong?” A gentle voice interrupted their latest argument.

“Dean Rhea, I’m so sorry.” Byleth stammered. “I was just… discussing… with Seteth the possibility of atting a laser cutter to the Makerspace.”  
“It presents too much of a hazard. The whole Makerspace is.” Seteth countered.

“You two have been having issues since you started, Byleth.” Rhea turned to her. “Is there something wrong?”

Byleth’s heart raced. One wrong move could cost her her reputation or job…  
“It’s nothing, we’re negotiating through these concerns about safety.” She chuckled, waving it off.

Rhea frowned. “I’m concerned about you two, but you have my confidence.” She nodded and strolled off.  
Byleth waited until she turned the corner before hissing, “I don’t know what I have to do to spell this out for you, it’s not a hazard!”

“With you, everything is a hazard.” Seteth snapped. “Get out of my office!”

Byleth turned to leave, peering over her shoulder, “So about tonight…”

“Pick you up at 8.” He muttered. “Don’t think this changes anything.”

  
  
  


It had been ages since Seteth had gone out. He pulled his old dress suit from his closet, surprised it still fit. He looked himself over in the mirror, smirking.

“Why are you so dressed up?” Flayn wandered into his room.  
“I have some business to attend to. Will you be alright staying home alone tonight?”

“Is it a date?” Flayn rested her hands on her hips. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“N-No.” Seteth blushed. “I just have to… attend a donor banquet.” He lied. There was no way he could tell Flayn he was… Was it dating?

Flayn narrowed her eyes, looking him over. “Have a nice date!” She disappeared back into her room.

Seteth sighed. On his way to the address given he was worried. Was he over dressed? Would she like him? Would they end up arguing the entire time?

He knocked on the apartment door, clutching a bouquet of flowers he picked up from the grocery store florist. Did she even like flowers?

Byleth answered the door, wearing a knit tunic and leggings, her clothes clinging to her form. He blushed, cursing himself.

“A-Am I overdressed?” He asked.  
“There’s no such thing as overdressed,” Byleth chuckled. “You clean up good.”

“I am always ‘cleaned up.’” He huffed.  
She eyed his hands behind his back. “You know we’re just getting coffee, right?”

He cursed himself. “Ah, well. I figured why not.” His face was bright red as he presented her with the bouquet.

“Oh thank you,” it was her turn to blush. “Come in while I get a vase.”

She rummaged through her cabinets, her mind racing. Did she ruin the date before it even started? Was she underdressed? Did she insult him with her comments?

Seteth glanced around her apartment. Small, barren. Boxes lay in the corner, broken down in a pile. He felt sorry for her.

She steadied the bouquet in a large lemonade pitcher. “It’s all I could find.”  
“Looks nice.” His heart ached. “Shall we go? There’s a lovely local place in town that has music.”

“That sounds great.” Byleth nodded. “Sorry I don’t have anything nicer to wear…”

The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them, “You look beautiful.” He glanced away before she could meet his eye. “We should go.”  
He had to restrain himself. Watching every word, every move. Keep his distance.

He kept to himself. Byleth worried she had offended him. Their situation was… unique. She didn’t know what to do. She ran her fingers along the hem of her tunic in the car, searching for conversation.

“So… how old are you?”

“I, uh…”  
“Well,” she chuckled. “You act like you’re fifty, but you don’t look a day over thirty five.”

“Sure. We’ll go with that. What about you? You look like you should be in class, not teaching it.”

“Flatterer.” She laughed. “So how long have you been working at Garreg Mach University?”  
“Er, I lost track.” He answered. “We’re here.” He turned into the parking lot, relieved the arrival steered him free from the conversation.

They ordered drinks and found a nook in the back of the shop to chat, secluded. “Don’t dates like these usually happen before… well… you know.” Byleth chuckled as she sipped her chai latte.  
Seteth glowered down at his tea. “We acted rashly.” What was he even doing there? This was a mistake. “We shouldn’t be so bold.”

“So was it purely professional, then?”

He scoffed. “Such things are an HR nightmare waiting to happen.”

“So we shouldn’t be doing this.” Her face fell. “Well, at least it was fun. You seemed to have relaxed a bit.”  
“We’re… stopping?” He clutched his tea, his knuckles white. Oh no. She really did hate him. It made sense to stop, but why was every fiber of his being screaming for the opposite?

“We don’t want to cause any problems at work, right?”

His head sank between his shoulders. “If that is what you wish.” He replied softly.

“Well, well, well! Never expected to see you two here… together?” A voice greeted them from across the shop. Catherine strutted over with a latte in hand. “I thought you two were at odds.”

Byleth and Seteth both turned bright red.

“We are just having a discussion.” Seteth blurted.

“We’re trying to sort things out!” Byleth added.  
Catherine looked between them for a moment, a smile spreading across her face. “If you say so. Well I gotta meet Shamir at the bookstore, I’ll see you at work tomorrow!”

“See you tomrorow!” Byleth chimed.  
“Goodbye, Catherine.” Seteth growled through gritted teeth.

“You two lovebirds have fun!”  
An HR nightmare. Seteth sighed, “I suppose I’ll take you home.”

The car ride fell into uncomfortable silence. Seteth wanted to say a million things, but couldn’t bring himself to speak. As he pulled into the apartment parking lot, Byleth didn’t move from her seat.

“Thank you.” She smiled. “It was really nice to see out outside of work.”

Seteth clutched the steering wheel, trying not to look at her, screaming internally. “Of course.”

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

He exhaled, mustering the courage to speak. “Byleth, I don’t care about work.” Her hand slid from the door handle back to her lap. “I love what I do. You are absolutely maddening, but… I want you. I need you. I’ve not felt this way since…” His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. “I know what we did was probably a mistake, but I don’t regret it. I can’t stop thinking about you. I’m sorry that this was such a bad date.” He rested his head on the steering wheel between his hands.

“Do you… want to come inside?” She asked. His heart leaped.

“I don’t want you to think we’re moving too fast…”  
“Everyone has their own pace.” She replied. “Let’s find ours, shall we?” He wanted to spring out of the car and carry her inside. Instead, he turned to look at her.  
“Are you certain?”

“Yes.”

Her apartment seemed a little less lonely with him there. He was restrained, cautious as he stood in the doorway, waiting for her. She waved him in, offering to take his coat and hanging it on the back of a chair with the utmost care.

A ravenous beast clawed at him from the inside, waking just from seeing her in the dim light of her living room. He clenched his fists.

“You’re still gonna give me a hard time at work, aren’t you?” She giggled, easing up to him and taking his hands in hers.

“I’ll give you a hard time now,” his voice a low growl. She trembled.

“You hold back so much at the Library. I don’t want you to hold back here.” She kissed him.

He could feel his erection growing. “A-are you certain?” That question again.

“Yes.” She kissed him, tugging on his shirt as she pulled him back through her apartment to a modest bedroom, as barren as the rest of her home. The queen-sized bed had simple knit sheets, a pair of pillows resting at the head. She pulled off her tunic and leggings, stripping her underwear off.

Seteth groaned, standing there watching her, rubbing his erection on the outside of his pants. “Beautiful.”  
His breath was shaky and he froze as she approached him, her hands making quick work of his shirt buttons, pulling his tie off and tossing it aside. His fists balled against his thighs as she pressed her breasts against his chest, her fingers splaying over his shoulders as she kissed up his neck.

“You’re taunting me.” He rasped, her hands deliberately wandering everywhere but below his belt. His cock ached against the seam of his pants. “I can’t stand you.”

“What’s the matter, Seteth? Have I struck a nerve?” She breathed into his ear. Her fingers tailed down and hooked into his belt, finally freeing him. He pulled off his pants and shed his underwear and socks, finally nude. His thoughts grew hazy with each throb in his cock. “Impressive.” Byleth mused, sliding back onto the bed, spreading her legs. His eyes grew dark as he loomed over her at the edge of the bed, taking the vision in.

She beckoned to him. He fell to his knees, looping his arms around her thighs in a swift motion and yanking her to the edge of the bed. His lips trailed kisses up her leg, her wet pussy radiating warmth against his final kiss before he delved his tongue into her folds. Exploring her crevice, he lapped around her entrance, dipping his tongue into her sweet nectar and gliding up to suck at her clit.

Her fingers wove into his hair, pulling him into her as she threw her head back in a cry. He lapped at her clit, slow, deliberate so he could enjoy every bit of her. He freed his grip from one of her thighs to fist his cock, oozing precum.

He wanted to taste her forever, her soft folds and velvet curls a heaven he never wanted to leave, but his length begged for a turn and he forced himself up, crawling over her as she backed into the blankets.

The world around them had disappeared, there was nothing but her. He was shaking, holding himself over her as she spread beneath him, cheeks flushed, hair wild. She reached up and hooked an arm around his neck, drawing him into a kiss to taste herself.

His erection throbbed against her soft thigh, demanding. He growled into her lips, throwing her hand from his neck and pinning it back against the bed. She gasped, then hooked her legs around him. Surprise seized him as she threw her weight and rolled, finding himself under her.

She hovered over his tip, her hands shoving his shoulders down. He could feel her warmth. Seteth whimpered, unable to form sentences any longer.

She smirked as she reached down and steadied his cock, before sliding down upon it. She gasped and he moaned, his hands rushing to her hips, his fingernails digging into her flesh as he pressed her in place. She was perfect.

He thrust upward into her and she gasped again. “Seteth!” She grabbed his hands, attempting to pry them away. He growled. “Shh. Hold still, let me move.” Seteth relaxed his grip, his hands remained where they were.

She eased up, then slid down again, eliciting a loud moan from him. Slow at first, she soon gained a faster pace, enjoying the ride. Seteth’s eyes rolled back into his head, his balls aching to explode inside of her. She leaned forward, her breasts brushing against his chest, her nimble fingers winding their way back into his hair.

He lost control, his body moving on its own, following her rhythm as he grinded up into her movements. Unholy, beastly noises rumbled from his throat, answering the song of her moans. His muscles tensed as he chased his orgasm.

Her pussy rippled around him as she found hers, drenching him with her release. He went over the edge, clutching her and pinning her down against his cock as he roared, exploding his seed into her.

The haze faded as she pulled herself off of him, despite his whine in protest and his clinging hands. She rolled over next to him, breathless. He wrapped himself around her, humming in satisfaction.

“You’re a beast.” She hissed, brushing her hand over newly forming bruises from where his fingers had dug into her hips.

Seteth pulled away, “I’m so sorry!” His heart ached, and instantly he was filled with shame.

“No, it’s alright. It’s kinda hot.” She chuckled, pulling him back to her and planting a kiss on his lips. He melted into it, content.


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea shares a memory with Byleth, and reveals a secret to Seteth. Byleth invites Seteth over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT OCCURS! Smut at the end. Quick n dirty.
> 
> This fic is probably gonna be a lot longer than I ever anticipated, so I don't know when I'll update... Leave a comment if you're having a good time. I'll try to make sure each chapter has some dirty in it because that's what I like to read, so that's what Imma write!
> 
> Byleth and Seteth are silly
> 
> Want something like this but quicker and arguably dirtier? Read my other fics! Setleth is what I'm here for

Knowing they shouldn’t be caught going into work together, Seteth decided he would be late in order to return home to clean himself up and change. Flayn was waiting for him when he arrived.

“Where were you all night? You had your phone off!” She huffed. “I was so worried. I called around and there were no donor banquets, what were you doing? You… smell odd.”

Seteth tensed. “It was a long night.”

“You  _ were  _ on a date!” She gasped.

“Shouldn’t you be in class right now?” Seteth asked.  
“You were missing! I can’t go to class knowing that something dreadful could have happened to you!” Flayn crossed her arms. “Why can’t you just be honest with me? Do you feel guilty because of mother?”

“...I need to get ready for work.” He grumbled.

“You do.” Flayn’s face fell. “Brother, it’s been long enough. If you have feelings, you shouldn’t deny them.”  
“And what about you, Flayn?”

“Well I want to move on with my life… I was thinking about moving out, being on my own…”

Her words wounded him, it was visible on his face. “Flayn…”

“Maybe next year, maybe I could study abroad, visit Almyra or Sreng. The world is different now. Things are safer. It’s been centuries.”  
He hung his head. “If that is what you wish, then I suppose I would be a bad father to deny you.” Flayn hugged him.  
“Don’t worry, we still have time. I’m not moving out tomorrow or anything.” He patted her head.  


  
  


“Byleth, you’ve done so well with the Makerspace. I’m so very proud.” Rhea greeted her as she entered the Dean’s office. She extended her arms, bringing a surprised Byleth into a hug.

“Thanks, Rhea.” Byleth gave a nervous chuckle. “Was this all you wanted to see me for?”

“Well, I wanted to tell you something. You’ve been doing an exceptional job, truly you were the most qualified candidate. But…” Byleth’s heart sank at the word.  
“Look if this is about us not keeping up with demand, it’s because I’ve been dealing with a little bit of a backlog when it comes to purchasing. There’s a lot of details, and international companies charge tax and we’re tax exempt so we have to deal with that and--”

“No, it’s not that.” Rhea smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. “When I saw your name on the application I wondered if it was really you.” Byleth cocked her head. “I knew your father. He was a great man.”  
“You… knew my father?” Byleth asked. “He… passed away a few years ago. There was an accident while he was on a business trip.”  
“I heard of it, and I was devastated by the news. He truly was a great man. But I’m glad you’re here. So very glad.”  
“Thanks,” Byleth smiled. She couldn’t help but wonder if she was the best candidate or if Rhea hired her by her name alone. Self-doubt seeped into her thoughts.  
“You recall how you were sick as a child?”

“Not really. I was pretty young so I don’t have too many memories of it all.”  
“Jeralt was desperate. He called me, and I pulled some strings to get you an experimental treatment here at the University. It worked by a miracle… and you survived.” Rhea explained. “Thinking back to that, I regard you and Jeralt as family. It was a trying time for all of us.”

Byleth was stunned. “I… didn’t know this. Thank you.”

“I hope you feel at home here.” She dismissed Byleth with a nod.

She furrowed her brow, her head reeling. She bumped into Seteth on her way out of Rhea’s office.

His hands rushed to her shoulders, “My apologies. Are you alright?” Cordial as ever. She met his gaze, and he blushed, his hands snapping back to his sides.  
“Fine, fine.” She muttered before brisking back down the hallway.  
Seteth entered Rhea’s office. “You wanted to see me?” Rhea motioned for him to close the door. He did so, and went to sit across from her at her desk.

“Catherine said she saw you and Byleth out last night. Together.” Rhea folded her hands, expectant.  
“It’s not what you think--”  
“It’s wonderful. At last. A family.”  
“ _What_?”  
“She is Jeralt’s daughter. The last one to receive the transplant.” Seteth went pale. “To hear you are courting her--”

“No. We are not  _ courting _ . That’s nonsense. Besides, even if we were, what would we do about HR? About our colleagues?” Seteth’s mouth went dry.

“Then what were you doing?”  
“We… were trying to get along. You know we don’t really see eye to eye about the Makerspace.”  
Rhea exhaled, leaning back in her chair. “I suppose I got ahead of myself and had my hopes up.”

“Why would you imply such a preposterous thing?” A nervous chuckle escaped him in a breath.  
“The transplant, Seteth. She’s Nabataean.”

  
  
  
  


Byleth couldn’t focus, accidentally ruining the raspberry pi she was soldering. A slew of curses followed her fluke as she threw down her tools on the workbench. Thankfully her students were occupied with a group in the VR section. She dragged a hand through her hair, her doubts only growing.

A knock drew her attention to Seteth in the doorway. “I have an update on the Prusa. We managed to get the taxed back, and it should be here soon.”  
She couldn’t help but smile at him. “Thanks.” He glowered at the floor. “Is something wrong?”  
“I…” He swallowed. “Flayn wants to move out.”  
“Your sister? Well good for her!” Byleth chimed. “Unless that’s shorting you on rent…”  
“Ah, it’s nothing like that. I just worry about her.”  
“That’s sweet.”  
Seteth glanced back to her workbench. “What are you… making?”  
“It’s an Octopi--nevermind. It’s ruined anyways.” She sighed.  
“Something’s bothering you.”  
“I just… Rhea knew my father. I’m starting to think that I didn’t get this job based on my skills or experience. It kinda makes sense with everything, and you being… well, you.”  
Seteth was taken aback. “I do not doubt your qualifications.”  
“You creeped on my LinkedIn profile.”

Seteth stammered, “Well  _ now  _ I don’t.”

She sighed, “I know I’m young and I look fresh, but I’m trying not to disappoint. I’m so worried. Back at Faerghus State people were always doubting me because I looked like another student. I had to work twice as hard to make sure they knew I was not just another student worker, I was the Makerspace Manager.” She pulled at her band shirt. “I know I don’t always dress the part, but I’m trying to be practical.”  
“You’re doing a wonderful job.” He murmured. “Even if I don’t always understand your work… well… just look at all this.” He gestured around the room. “This is you. The students love it. People are in the library now more than ever because of what you do. I’m thankful for that. I’m thankful you’re here, and out of all the candidates, you really are the best.”

She blushed. “Thank you. Would you… would you like to come over for dinner tonight?”  
“I would be delighted.” He grinned.  
  


  
  
  


Byleth pulled the lasagna out of the oven just as there was a knock on her door. She opened it and Seteth charged in, embracing her and showering her with kisses. Taken by surprise, she pushed herself away.

“Seteth!” She giggled, “You’re so enthusiastic.”  
“It was so hard not to kiss you today. Not to hold you.” He groaned, burying his face in her neck.  
“I made lasagna.”  
“I have an appetite for something else.” He growled, pushing her back into the wall and pulling off his shirt. Her face went red as he tore at her clothes, his teeth clacking against hers in their rough kisses. She felt his erection grind against her leg.  
Their clothes were dispersed across the apartment floor, a trail to her bedroom. He lost himself again, this time sliding himself into her and taking his time, enjoying her hot wet pussy as it adjusted to his girth.

She moaned, her face flushed in the tangle of her hair as he gazed down at her, sheathing himself in her endlessly. He forgot about everything, and he was certain he would have forgotten his name if she weren’t screaming it, raking her nails across his back as he pounded into her.

He held nothing back, emitting an uncontrollable roar as he spent himself inside her before resting his head in the crook of her neck.

She huffed, “I was so close.”  
He snapped up, apologizing by rushing down and burying his head in her thighs, making quick work with his tongue. He tasted himself mixed with her, lapping desperately to ensure her satisfaction. Her hands locked into his hair, yanking him into her clit and he circled and suckled as his hands reached to pinch her nipples. She whined as an orgasm shook through her, drenching his chin.

“I’m sorry we didn’t finish together,” he murmured, climbing up to lay next to her.  
“You made up for it.” She whispered, regaining her composure.  
“Dinner was delicious.” He crooned.  
She slapped a pillow into his face.


	8. Imploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth shares a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Some alone time for Byleth in the shower towards the end. This chapter is a little more into the plot. I'll get back to smut soon! Tell me what you'd like to see next, I'm just winging this!

Seteth stared down at his lasagna. Somehow he and Byleth managed to pull themselves from each other’s arms and serve dinner. Sitting at the fold-out table in plastic chairs with such a simple meal… well there was only one place he’d rather be and they had finally left it.  
“Listen, before we get too involved, we should talk about concerns. Boundaries.”

“Agreed.” Byleth nodded. “I don’t really want people at work knowing we are… a thing.”  
“Then we are on the same page. I might add that I especially don’t want Rhea knowing about this.”

“Of course. Her conversation with me yesterday was a little… weird. She hugged me.”  
Seteth’s heart sank. “What exactly did she say to you?”  
“Just that she helped me get a life-saving transplant as a kid.” Byleth shrugged. “She was calling me family.”

“...Nothing else?”  
“Should there have been?”

Seteth sighed in relief. “I’m worried about her, that’s all.” So Byleth didn’t know she was Nabataean. Chances were she didn’t know they even existed. “I know it’s rather soon, but… I want to be committed to you. I just don’t want to feel like we’re moving too fast.”

“Understandable.”  
“Things for me are… complicated.”  
“If you’re not ready to tell me, you’re not ready.” Byleth scanned his face. He smiled, finally taking a bite of his food. His second favorite meal that day.  
“Well, it’s about Flayn.”  
“She’s not your sister, is she?” Seteth tensed. “Witness protection sort of thing?”  
“Yes. Flayn is my daughter. We went into hiding for a long time after her mother was killed. I trust you will hold this information in confidence.” His formal demeanor returned, but she sensed him masking his sadness.  
“Of course.” Her hand slid across the table to clasp his. “Your secret is safe.”

“She’s moving out, and I’m worried. She’ll be out there, on her own. I just don’t want anything to happen.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. How long has it been?”  
“Years.”  
“Over a decade?”  
“Yes.”  
“With each day, it will get easier. Safer.” She squeezed his hand. “And I’ll be here for you.”

“Thank you.”   
  


Seteth arrived home later that evening to find Rhea chatting with Flayn in the living room. “Rhea, what a surprise.” He was caught off guard.  
“You’re home late.” Flayn huffed.  
“Flayn suspects you’ve been out. Seeing someone?” Rhea’s voice was clear and calm.

Seteth forced his shoulders to relax. “I’m just restless lately. Flayn says she wants to move out, I’m trying to find distractions.”  
An indignant “Hmph.” followed from Flayn.  
“Why are you here, Rhea?” Seteth asked.

“I wanted to try to change your mind about Miss Eisner.”  
“Absolutely not.” He growled. “You have this warped idea, and I want no part in it. If you reach for this again, it could get us all killed. They could find us again. They’re still out there.”  
“With another one of us we’d have nothing to worry about. We could wipe out any threats and return to our former glory. Don’t you want to transform again?” Rhea asked.  
“I don’t care for that life anymore. Humble yourself, Rhea. It would do you good.”

“She’s Nabataean. She could start showing changes. We should take action to protect her. You could mate--”  
“I would never!” Seteth snarled. “Not for those reasons. Not like that. She is a person, not some brood mare.”  
“And just let her deal with the inevitable alone?”  
“We all should stay away from her. For our own good. The last thing she needs is to get involved with us. If something happened, we could be tracked down, found out.”

Rhea bared her fangs, her pupils warping to slits. “How dare you raise your voice. As if your suspicious behavior now isn’t a risk. And you’d let your daughter run off.”  
“Maybe she can take care of herself. It’s been centuries since the last war and over a thousand years. I don’t want her to hate me for trying to protect her.”

“Thank you father.” Flayn whimpered.

“So our family continues to wither. For the sake of your pride.” Rhea stood up. “I hope you’re happy.”  
“We will not wither. The world is changing. Maybe we should adapt.” Seteth countered.

Rhea took a deep breath, her eyes turning back to her facade. “I will urge you to reconsider. Time is ticking.” She left.

“The Makerspace Director… is one of us.” Flayn mused.

“She doesn’t know it. It’s better that she doesn’t know.”

“Is that why you are so hostile toward her? To protect her?”  
“Well… At least from Rhea. I fear she is losing touch with her humanity.”

Flayn chuckled. “None of us are human.”  
“Rhea’s way of thinking is dangerous. It could put us at risk. She is refusing to change after all these years, still set on her one goal…”

“So where were you tonight?”

“Nowhere.” He growled.

“You had dinner. Without me.”

“Flayn…”

  
  
  


Byleth’s head spun, dizziness washed over her. She groaned, plodding to the shower in hopes that the hot water would snap her senses back. She sat on the edge of the tub, waiting for the water to heat up.

She felt… weird.

There was an ebb and flow of a prickling sensation through her veins. Nothing that she needed to concern herself with the doctor for. Perhaps it was just the really great sex she had earlier. The thought of it sent her into a frenzy.  
She eased into the warm water, thinking about Seteth’s hot breath on her neck, her breasts, her thighs. She shook, her hands slipping down to pinch her nipples and then further to rub her clit. Masturbating so soon after sex? She never thought she’d have the vigor.

Seteth roamed her thoughts, driving her wild. She imagined the warm water as if it were his body heat, and she plunged her fingers into her opening, indulging her fantasy. She needed him again.   



	9. Dizzy Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth goes to the doctor about some dizzy spells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: Plot heavy chapter, no lewds. Sorry :(
> 
> Please leave a comment about your favorite parts/scenes? It helps steer my writing. I also don't know if people are on board with this or whether to continue...

Byleth eased into a chair, trying to ward off another dizzy spell. The past month had flown by, and not as smoothly as she liked.

The memory echoed in her mind, thought it had been weeks, the wound was still fresh. “With Rhea breathing down my neck, I just don’t want to take any chances. We should keep our distance for now.”

“For now?” Her voice cracked. She cringed at herself, recalling the searing pain that shot through her heart.

“Indefinitely.” Seteth replied almost too coldly.

Their exchanges the past few weeks had been solely through email. Meetings where they both needed to attend were abruptly cancelled or Seteth had called in sick.

Byleth was still approved of her requested purchases without qualm. She almost didn’t mind the bicker-free process. Almost. Her head spun. These dizzy spells were growing more frequent.

“Are you alright, Byleth?” Rhea’s voice cooed from the Makerspace doorway, snapping her back to the present.

“Just need to sit for a bit.” Byleth smiled. “Anything I can do for you?”

“Oh I saw you got a new piece of equipment in, is it to your liking?” The Dean asked, nodding to the new Fusion 3D Printer on the workbench. “Is it supposed to be dented?”

Byleth followed Rhea’s gaze to the dent on the meta front of the printer, which wasn’t there a moment ago when she was working with it. Right were she grabbed the front hatch to close the machine. Her heart jumped into her throat.

“It isn’t. It was fine this morning… I…” Byleth went pale. “I don’t want to have to send it back but it is under warranty.”  
“Are you alright?” Rhea asked again.

“Rhea… I’m sorry. I think I might have dented it on accident.” Byleth gasped.

Rhea’s eyes flashed for a second, before resuming her warm smile. “Don’t worry, Byleth. Seteth can look into sending it back with the warranty. I can send him down.”

“That won’t be necessary. I can arrange the return and besides… it’s not a terrible dent.”

Rhea hummed and left, a most ambiguous response to Byleth’s dismay.

  
  
  


“You should go examine the machine and see if we should send it back, Seteth.” Rhea loomed over his desk.

“Rhea, I have a thousand other tasks I need to be doing right now. Payroll is due.” Seteth groaned.

“Are you avoiding her on purpose?” Rhea’s tone had an edge to it. Seteth tensed.

“N-No. Not at all.” He replied softly. He inhaled and got to his feet. “Fine, I will go consult Miss Eisner about the return.” He straightened his blazer and brushed past the Dean.

He found his way to the Makerspace at his own deliberate pace, arriving to find Ingrid working by the dented machine in question. “Where is Byleth?” He asked.

Ingrid answered, “She wasn’t feeling too well, so she left early. Sorry you missed her. Do you want me to text her?”

“Text? Ah, no.” He shook his head, exhaling a sigh of relief. “I hope she is okay. Thank you.”

  
  
  


Byleth wandered into the doctor’s office. The largest clinic in town also happened to be adjacent to a hospital, and the best rated medical care facility in proximity to the University. Byleth had been meaning to get a checkup for some time, but hadn’t bothered to make an appointment.

“Miss Eisner, Dr. Arundel will see you now.” A nurse called her and she shuffled back to be seen.

She didn’t wait long before a handsome dark haired man entered the room, regarding her forms. “Miss Eisner.” He greeted, glancing up at her. “Here for some fainting?”

“Yes.”

“Your history mentioned here is interesting. A life-saving experimental transfusion from the University. Can you tell me more about that?”  
“Honestly, I was so young, I can’t remember much of it.” Byleth shrugged. “Do you think that’d have anything to do with how I’m feeling now?”

“Perhaps. I can’t do much without taking a blood sample, and the results may be a while.” Arundel washed his hands and pulled a sample kit from the cabinet. “In any case, I’d like to see you back here for regular visits if you’re feeling strange with your medical history.”

Byleth groaned, “Seriously?”

“Don’t worry,” he patted her shoulder as he rolled up her sleeve, “We’ll take care of you.”

Byleth remained at home as the dizzy spells worsened, calling out of work. She returned to Dr. Arundel to find he wanted to run more tests, and took more samples of her blood, insisting to admit her in the hospital overnight. Attached to various machines which she had no idea the purpose of, Byleth laid in a daze in the hospital bed.

Everything had been a blur. She wasn’t sure how long it had been, or what was going on. Dr. Arundel’s voice muffled and blended with what could have been countless others. Did she call into work that day? Or was it a week?

Her phone lay on the bedside table. Straining against the needles in her arms, tubes and wires, she reached for it to find her battery low. The numbers for the time and date made no sense for her. She struggled to open the icon for her contacts, but the words were all nonsense. Desperate, she tapped one of the contacts.

The ringing affirmed her. “Hello? Byleth?” Seteth’s voice answered.

“Seteth… Calling in to work again.” She wheezed. “Not doing well. In hospital.”

“Hospital? Byleth are you okay?”

“Doing tests…”

“Byleth, is anyone there with you?” She was silent. “What room are you in? Is there a sign on your door?”

She looked at the closed door in the room, which had a whiteboard listing her attending nurses and Dr. Arundel. A sticker label marked her room. “1312.”

“I’ll be right there.”

“No…” She murmured but the sound of the click and her phone beeping signaled he would not listen to her protests.

  
  


Seteth scrambled out of bed, throwing on his clothes and jacket. Hoping to not wake Flayn, he slipped out of the house and sped to the hospital.

Let it be known that walking with purpose will get you most places you need to go without question. Throughout the centuries, Seteth had done just that, and entered hospital room 1312 without compromise.

His stomach lurched at the sight. Byleth was hooked up to machines he had never seen before, and one of the tubes of the machine was darkened red with blood. He shuddered. She did not stir. Something wasn’t right. He followed the tube of blood downward to see it dripping into a bag. Draining her.

Horrified, enraged, Seteth ripped the tube from her, making quick work to find gauze and wrap the draw point. He freed her from the other machines, wrapping her in her hospital sheets, and lifting her up in his arms.

He cracked the door, peering around. The night shift nurses were on their rotation through the rooms, at the end of the hall. Quickly, he carried Byleth out and down the corridor, toward the exit. Swift, quiet. Unnoticed.

“Rhea. I need to come over, it’s urgent.” Seteth blurted over the phone as soon as he was on the road, Byleth curled up in the passenger seat next to him.

“Seteth?” A half-asleep Rhea answered. “What is the meaning of this?”

“They know we’re here.” Seteth growled. “They had Byleth…”

Rhea swore. “I’ll unlock the door and make some tea. Is Flayn with you?”

“No she’s safe at home, sleeping.”

“Good.”

Moments later Seteth was carrying Byleth into Rhea’s home, laying her down on the couch. “They were draining her. It had to be them.”

“How could we have been so careless?” Rhea wondered aloud, stroking Byleth’s hair. Seteth shifted, uneasy.

  
  
  


The doctor was handsome. Byleth’s dreams swam before her. He was persuasive, trying to explain to her, but yet he was so vague. He touched her hand, brushed her arm as he treated her. He whispered sweet nothings to her as she took the pills he supplied, blushing.

Then Seteth’s face swam to the surface of the pool of visions. His stern eyes looking her over, with worry. No. Fear. She thought he had carried her.  
He was pacing across an unfamiliar living room when she came to.

“Seteth? Where’s Dr. Arundel?”

“Dr. Arundel?” Seteth furrowed his brow. “You probably shouldn’t go back to him.”

“Why not?” Seteth was silent. Morning light poured through the windows, illuminating his disheveled state, bags under his eyes. “Where am I?”

“Rhea’s house. Just rest.”


	10. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flayn is missing. Byleth must make this right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: Plot continues. No lewds this time! Next time definitely.

At least Flayn was texting him, and he was able to keep her updated as she took care of herself. Seteth felt more confident as he stayed at Rhea’s house, caring for Byleth throughout the day. Rhea left for work, trying to keep the facade like everything was normal.

Except it wasn’t.

“I’m feeling better now. It was nice of Rhea to take me in.” Byleth stretched. “Still I’d like to head home and freshen up. It’s a bit embarrassing with you seeing me like this.”

Seteth pursed his lips. “Perhaps you could use some of Rhea’s clothes?”

Byleth chuckled. “I want to go home. How long have I been out?”

“Two weeks.”

Byleth stumbled. “But--”  
“So you should rest here. You called me and I needed to check on you. No one had heard from you.” Seteth sat down to face her. “You were in danger.”

“That doesn’t make sense. I was in the hospital. They were taking care of me.”

“And how did you feel over the course of being there?”

“I… don’t remember.”

“They weren’t taking care of you. I snuck in, saw you, and got you out. They’re probably looking for you… maybe for me too. So we are here, safe.” He sighed.

“Who is they? None of this is making sense.” Byleth frowned.

“Rhea would probably explain it better. I just want you to rest. If you need anything, just let me know.”

  
  
  


When Rhea returned from work, she gave Byleth a set of her yoga clothes to wear.  _ Rhea of course would never own sweats.  _ Byleth eyed the pensive Dean as she poured tea for the three of them.

“Thanks for having me, Rhea.” Byleth chimed, “I feel so much better.”

“You were having dizzy spells.” Rhea pointed out. “That is normal for someone of your...condition.”

“Condition?”

“The transfusion you had as a child has some… side effects. Don’t worry. It’s all normal. You are in perfect condition. The only bad thing is that you going to the doctor made things worse.”

“Ah, sorry. I’m fine. Should we call them and let them know?”

“Allow me to handle them.” Seteth said. “Do not worry.”

“Byleth, I’m so happy you’re safe. Is there anything you need?” Rhea asked.  
“I’d like to go home, I appreciate you taking care of me.”

“Perhaps… with caution.” Rhea decided. “Seteth will take you.”

“Very well, then.” Seteth got to his feet, glaring at Rhea. “Though I don’t appreciate being volun-told.”

The sun sank low in the sky, painting a bloody sunset.

Byleth’s apartment door was ajar when they arrived. Aside from all the doors and closets being open and a few things askew, nothing was missing or out of place. Byleth was unsettled. Seteth was alert, his hair standing on end.  
“They were here.”

“Who?”

“The same people who kept you in the hospital…” He growled, clenching his fists. “Those who slither in the dark.” He checked his phone, “Flayn…” He dialed her, no answer. Byleth went and changed clothes quickly. Seteth descended into a panic as Flayn did not answer his calls. “I have to go.”

“Those who slither in the dark… are these the people that… hurt you before?” Seteth nodded. “I’m coming with.” Byleth touched his arm.

He hesitated, then nodded.

They raced to Seteth’s home, finding it had been broken into, and completely turned over. Possessions laid trashed and broken, strewn across the floor. Seteth ran through the house, panicked, calling for Flayn.

Nothing.

Byleth’s heart sank as he broke down, sobbing. Snatching up his phone, she called Rhea.

“Flayn’s gone.”

“I’ll be right there.” Rhea answered.

Byleth didn’t want to wait. She needed answers, and her gut screamed at her to investigate. She grabbed Seteth’s keys and raced out the door without another word.

The sight of the hospital made her heart pound as she pulled into the parking lot. Byleth hurried in, following the signs for room 1312. As she turned the corner, she was greeted by Dr. Arundel.

“Ah, Miss Eisner, it’s so good to see you. I was worried when I heard you left. Are you well?”

Byleth stopped dead, infatuated with the Doctor’s piercing eyes. “I… I’m still not well, doctor. I needed to find you.” She lied.

“Please come with me.” He led her down the hallway to a triage room. “Wait here.”  
She nodded and sat on the bed, waiting for him to leave. When his footsteps were out of earshot, she slinked out of the room and down the hall, finding room 1312. She looked at the name on the door, “Jane Doe.”

With a scoff, she cracked open the door to find Flayn trembling on the bed, hooked to the same machines from her blurred memories. She whimpered as Byleth entered, restrained by belts.

Byleth rushed to her, unclasping the belts. “Are you alright?” Tears streamed down Flayn’s face as she gently pulled her free from the tubes and wires. She embraced her, crying and shaking. “Who did this?”

The door opened behind her and Flayn cried, “He did.”

Byleth whirled around to see Dr. Arundel standing there with a chart in one hand and a case in the other. Her blood boiled.

“You shouldn’t have gone running off.” Dr. Arundel said cooly, setting the charts down and opening the case as he blocked the doorway. “I’ll have to sedate you.”

“Whatever you’re doing here, it’s sick!” Byleth hissed. “Don’t you come a step closer!”

The doctor smirked. “Well I have most of what I need from you anyways.” He advanced, and Byleth struck out, knocking the case from his hand and sending it and the instruments contained scattering across the floor. He scrambled after it.

Byleth lunged at him, screaming at Flayn, “Run!” She pounded her fists into the doctor, clawing at him. Flayn leapt over them, scrambling out the door.

Arundel reached after a syringe, taking Byleth’s blows. She screamed, her fist colliding with his forearm. A sharp crack sent him howling as his other hand swiped out and grabbed an unusually large scalpel. With a swift movement, he drove it into her chest.

Byleth wheezed from the impact, a flash of pain rippled through her and she fell limp.

The knife buried in her chest. Her vision darkened.

  
  
  


Seteth ran after Byleth, but couldn’t catch her as she drove off in his car. When Rhea arrived, he managed to explain to her through broken sobs what had happened.

Rhea was calm. The type of calm from her he hadn’t seen in centuries as she commanded him to get into her car. They sped off, somehow she knew where to go. Somehow she knew so much about Byleth, it made him slightly jealous. But his concern lied with Flayn at the moment. His hands trembled, he had to keep it together.

They spotted his car in the hospital parking lot. Seteth ran inside, leading Rhea back to where he had originally found Byleth. When they turned the corner, a wave of relief washed over him as Flayn came running into his arms.

She was terrified. “Byleth is in there… fighting! 1312!” She screamed.  
Rhea bolted.

Seteth clutched Flayn tight, never wanting to let go, tears staining his cheeks. “Let’s leave. Quickly.”

  
  


1312.

Rhea listened outside the door only to find silence. She opened the door to find a mess on the floor and…

_ No. _

Byleth lay in a crumpled heap, a knife in her chest. Her assailant long gone.

Rhea’s knees buckled, a sob forming in the depths of her chest. All of her will suppressed it as she knelt beside Byleth’s body, and pulled the knife from her chest.

_ I will not fail you. _

Rhea took a deep breath, laying her hands over the wound, summoning all the ancient magic she had. The tingle in her palms grew, and she poured her energy into the effort.

Minutes passed and she exhausted her power. Rhea, slumped over Byleth’s body to rest, tears burning in her eyes.

Her chest rose and fell. Then a great inhale sent relief washing over Rhea. Byleth groaned, sitting up. Alive.

“Praise Sothis.” Rhea whispered, enthralled with the sight. Byleth’s hair changed to a pale green, like her own. The sign she was waiting for. Rhea hugged Byleth, feeling the warmth return to her body.

“What… happened?” Byleth murmured.

“Shh, everything is alright now, child.” Rhea wept.


	11. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since the incident. Byleth experiences new sensations. Seteth tries to explain what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11: IT'S M A T I N G SEASON. Explicit scenes ahead!
> 
> Whoa 3 chapters in one day! Dunno when I'll update again but please enjoy.
> 
> This one probably should be split into two chapters because of its length but... oh well!  
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think of these scenes, the plot... or anything else! I'd love to hear from you. Setleth fic suggestions are welcome too!

A month had passed since the incident. Since Byleth’s hair changed, and she had healed. Rhea spoke nothing of it, nor did Seteth or Flayn, despite her burning questions. Finals were approaching, along with winter break and she had work to do. Things had returned to the way they were before she went to the hospital, and Seteth still refused to see her.

While the dizzy spells had abated, Byleth found herself feeling strange. Another dent found its way alongside the first on her printer, and this time she was very aware it was her own strength. Forget returning, if Seteth didn’t want to talk to her, she could take the hint. She had her own matters to deal with.

Like the fact that she was insatiable. It was unwarranted, and brought on by nothing. Her nightly self-care and masturbation only helped soothe her need momentarily. She avoided eye contact with anyone, fearing that she’d be seized with some irresistible urge, instead investing fully into her work. For the sake of professionalism, her career. Her passion.

She clutched the workbench, her fingers cracking into the wood.

“Oh hello Byleth.” Flayn’s voice startled her. Byleth turned to see Flayn in the doorway of the Makerspace, beaming. At least the two of them had been on amicable terms since the incident. Flayn’s eyes flashed and she faltered for a moment. “I have wonderful news.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m leaving to study abroad next semester! It’s a bit earlier, but I figured after everything… it’d be a good idea.”

“That’s exciting to hear! Congratulations.” Byleth beamed. “I’m so happy for you!” Byleth glanced around, needing to give Flayn something as a gift. She plucked a 3D Printed vase off a display shelf and handed it to her. “A going away present.”

Flayn’s eyes grew wide as she took the vase, surprised. “Oh, a going away present? Are you certain?”  
“Of course! Is there anything I can do for you?” Byleth couldn’t control the words coming out of her mouth. “Do you need help packing? Food?” She pursed her lips at the offer. _What am I doing?_

“That won’t be necessary, but I do appreciate it.” Flayn smiled. “I’ll see you later!” She skipped off.

  
  


“Look brother,” Flayn held up the vase as she entered Seteth’s office. “Byleth gave this to me. She is feeling particularly generous towards me today.” She giggled.  
Seteth was consumed in his work and didn’t look up from his computer. “That’s lovely, Flayn. How kind.”

“I’m going to head home early. But I think you should stop by and visit Byleth.”  
“No, that’s not really necessary.”  
“I think it is. You still haven’t spoken to her since…” She pouted. “You know I’m leaving to study abroad next semester. Can you please do this for me before I go?”

Seteth looked up, frowning. “You said a year.”  
“After everything that happened, I think the sooner the better. Please do see Byleth, for me?” Flayn pleaded.  
“Alright.” He grumbled. “I’ll see you at home.”

Seteth took his time closing his office and finishing his business, hoping Byleth would have left before him. To his chagrin, she was still there and he was driven inside out of obligation.

Then it hit him. The irresistible smell like he hadn’t thought of in centuries.

She was in heat.

His face flushed, his eyes dilating when she spotted him and came over. He stumbled backwards into the threshold of the Makerspace door. His heart thundered in his ears.

“B-Byleth.” He greeted.

“Seteth,” she growled. “Did Flayn tell you the good news?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s good.” He sighed. “But I suppose you influenced her to do this, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” Byleth sighed, leaning against her workbench. Her hand ran along the edge of the surface, resting to hold the corner. “What business do you have here?”

“Ahh…” Seteth searched for an excuse. “Your machine is still under warranty, I wanted to follow up and see if you needed to send it back.”

  
  


Byleth’s knuckles were white as she clutched the edge of the workbench. She could hardly focus on her conversation with the green haired administrator. She forced herself to stay casual ignoring the burning in her abdomen, the yearning gnawing away at her from the inside.

“It works fine.” She said tersely. The wood cracked underneath her grip, she prayed he wouldn’t notice.

“Very well, then.” Seteth turned to go. “Just know your warranty only has 9 months left.”

She broke off the corner of the workbench, splinters flying everywhere. Seteth left, seemingly unaware.

  
  
  


Her scent had Seteth reeling, he could hardly focus. He had to restrain himself, repressing the conversation as best he could. He couldn’t afford to go into a rut, not after centuries of being fine.

“Well brother? Did you see Byleth?” Flayn greeted him when he arrived home.  
He glowered at her. “You _knew_.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Flayn hummed.

“I’m going to bed early.” He muttered, stalking into his room, instead opting for a cold shower.

  
  


The following evening, Seteth had managed to avoid Byleth another day, but those feelings did not dwindle. They only grew stronger. Seteth could not deny it any longer, he was in a full blown rut.  
He shook and groaned, fisting his cock furiously as he tried to relieve himself, cursing Byleth’s name under his breath. Now that she had changed… she was experiencing heat, and no doubt as frustrated as he was.

Seteth’s rutting logic kicked in.  _ She’s frustrated too. This is her fault. I need to confront her about this. Does she even know what’s happening? How could she be so irresponsible! _

He snarled, angrier now as he climaxed over his sheets, still unsatisfied.

_ I need a walk. I should go out. I should go for a drive. _

He dressed and grabbed his keys. “Where are you going so late?” Flayn asked.  
“I need fresh air.” He muttered.

He sped off in his car,  _ Where should I go? I need to clear my head. Damn her for sending me into a rut. I should go there right now and confront her. _

_ Of course. No messing around. Certainly no copulation. Just to talk, explain to her what is happening. What she is now. Why Rhea absolutely can’t know. To be safe. She needs to be safe. I am the only one that can keep her safe. Yes, this is the logical approach. _

He hesitated before knocking at her apartment door. He didn;t remember any of the drive, being so lost in his own thoughts. Did he speed over there?  
The door smelled like her. He wanted to break it down. He knocked lightly.

A strained “Go away.”

Seteth cleared his throat, “Byleth, are you okay? I am concerned about you.”

There was a shuffling inside and the door cracked open. Her scent hit him as if it were a wall. His pupils devoured his irises as he struggled with his composure. His cock strained against the seam of his pants. He moved slightly behind the door to hide it.

“What do  _ you  _ want?” She hissed.

“You haven’t been yourself lately, have you? Things have been different for you since… then. I figure you should be informed about what is happening.” He pinned his erection down under his palm, out of her view.

“Come in.” Came the terse remark as she retreated into her apartment. It was dark aside from the kitchen light, where she now worked to make tea.

Seteth shuffled inside, closing the door behind him. He picked a seat at the small dining room table before she could turn around and face him. Her apartment wreaked of her, driving him mad. His balls ached as he clasped his hands together, folding them over the table. His cock mirrored his perfect posture.

“My hair changed.” She sighed. “Now I just feel… different.” She set two mismatched mugs on the table, then went to retrieve an assortment of tea bags, flinging them at him.

A growl slipped from him at her, quickly corrected by him clearing his throat. “Well Rhea informed you that you received an experimental transplant as a child.” Byleth returned with the kettle, filling their mugs before joining him at the table. “Well there was an ancient race speculated to live in Fodlan long ago.”

“Yeah, I read about that in the  _ Fodlan Geographic _ . They found artifacts and everything, proving the church right. It was kinda cool.” Her tone was gruff, tense.

“They were dragon people, Nabataeans.” Seteth explained. “Over the years, the Nabataeans grew sparse… until only a few left. They had enemies, and centuries challenged them for being so long-lived. Those people usually had similar traits, angled ears, green eyes and hair…”

“You… you’re one of these Nabataeans?” Byleth cocked her head. Seteth wanted to bury his face in her beautiful neck.

“Well, yes. Rhea and Flayn too. Rhea performed the transplant on you to save your life. In doing so, you became like us… in a way.” Byleth was silent, sipping on her tea. “The changes were supposed to be gradual, but I suppose after… everything…”

Seteth had never been more aware of another person before. Her every move enthralled him. A drop of sweat trickled down his back while his clasped hands sat on the table, knuckles white. He remained steady. Calm.

“This is very frustrating.” She snarled. “Especially because I feel so strange. And I can smell you. It’s… unbearable.”

“You think me unbearable?” His heart arched.

“No, it’s amazing. I can’t stop thinking about…” Her mug shattered in her grip, pieces flying everywhere. She swore, scrambling after them.

The sudden noise and movement made him emit a horrific snarl and she froze in place. “Sit.” She moved slowly to sit up straight. “You need to listen. You should have told me about this. I would have been able to help you cope with this. No doubt Rhea probably is expecting it. She can’t know that you are in heat.”

“In heat?”

Seteth no longer had any tact or patience. “You are feeling urges, natural for Nabataeans, and its part of a mating cycle. Rhea is desperate to bring back Nabataeans but I fear her motives are selfish and careless for those involved. It could cause us all harm. She is just as dangerous as Those Who Slither in the Dark. Get control of your urges, but stay at home until it passes.”

“I don’t have that kind of sick leave.” She snapped. “I still have shit to do!” She was growing irate.

“You need to stay home and it will pass. Give it a few more days and you will be back to normal.” He said. “You must rest. I can have Flayn bring by anything you need in the future.”

Her face was flushed. “I-I’m sorry.” She met his eyes.

“I can’t stand to be here any longer.” He hissed, getting to his feet and turning to hide his bulge. “Please be safe, and avoid this subject. Especially with Rhea.” He closed his eyes, exhaling. His balls were swollen, heavy, yearning.

Something caught his hand. Her scent overwhelmed him. He curled his lip into a savage scowl, eyeing her. She trembled.  
“How do you expect me to get through this? I’m scared.”

“Deal with it.” He gritted, his free hand digging into his thigh. The logic returned,  _ Well she might need someone to help her relax. Get comfortable. _ He sighed, “Come here.” He opened his arms and she embraced him, nuzzling into his chest, inhaling him.

Her scent drove him wild as he clutched her, groaning. She was pressed against his throbbing cock.  _ Reason be damned. It’s time. _

“Byleth,” he rasped.  
“Please,” she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

In a single motion he swept her up in his arms and stormed into her bedroom, laying her down on the bed before easing over top of her with a grunt. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly as be breathed her in, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He shuddered, his hair standing on end.

She whimpered. “You gave Flayn a gift earlier.”

“I had to.”  
He worked to form the words, trying desperately to cling to his sanity. “That is called appeasement, where you give gifts to family of those you want to court. It’s an instinct of ours.”

“Oh.” He rutted against her, only separated by their clothes.

“If we do this, I will have no control.”

“Please, please help me.” She begged. “It’s agony.” Her cheeks were flushed, she clawed at his shoulders.

He groaned, pulling back to tear off his clothes furiously. She worked to peel away her garments, her breaths growing short from need. Her flesh was hot to the touch. Seteth clenched his jaw as he ran his hands up over her thighs and to her waist, then buried his face between her breasts with a heavy groan. His balls tightened, his cock bigger than it ever had been before, leaking precum.

He nuzzled her, kissing her breasts until his mouth found her nipples, tasting her sensitive buds. Her moans nearly broke him as her fingers ran through his hair then over his pointed ears. He growled, his eartips sensitive. She mewled, gazing down at him as he looked up from her chest, drawing him into a kiss.

Their tongues were heavy, their kiss wet as they shared breath. Seteth fumbled with his cock as his fingers slipped into her dripping slick. She was desperate for his touch, grinding against his hand as he circled her clit with his thumb before delving a finger into her entrance, working her so that she could be somewhat prepared for his girth.

The rut had caused him to swell even larger than their previous encounters. She looped her arms around his neck and laid back, pulling him over her as she moaned to his fingers. His breaths were shaky as he fisted his cock, hungry, greedy.

“Please…” She whined. The word captured by a moan and his kiss as he plunged himself into her the moment she asked. She drenched him, tight and squeezing his girth.

He shuddered out a heavy moan, resting his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes, adjusting to the sensation of her. Slowly he pulled out, then entered her again with another moan. She answered him with a kiss, trailing from his mouth down his neck as he worked to create a pace, burying himself as deep inside her as he could.

_ Mate. Mate. Mate. _

Seteth pumped as his mind blanked, instinct taking over. She rippled over him in her first orgasm, encouraging him to continue. He leaned down and kissed her neck as she arched her back, crying out for more.

It sent him tumbling over the edge, his thrusts erratic as he locked her onto him in a vice grip. She cried out as he held her there, spilling inside her. After his cock finished twitching, he held her there, still hard, gazing down at her, content. He leaned down to kiss her brow.

He pulled out, and their scents mixing didn’t give him a chance to rest before he was aching again, needing her. His mind blanked as he rolled her over, pinning her down by a fistful of her hair, and sheathing himself inside her from behind with a satisfied snarl.

She moaned, pushing back against him, needy. He made a fierce pace, both of them panting, dripping sweat as the heat consumed them. His cock filled every inch of her, and she adored it. His eyes rolled back in his head as she came over him again, milking his cock for more.

Not yet. He leaned forward, breathing in her scent again, relishing it before kissing and nipping at the nape of her neck. His pace was steady. He freed his hand from her tangles of hair, looping it around to caress her breast, pinching her nipple to make her squirm over him.

He was edging, desperate for her to cum once more. His instinct commanding him to. With one last kiss upon the nape of her neck, she squirmed and he found what he needed, and with a satisfied growl he bit into her. She moaned, writhing under him as an orgasm tore through her, finally milking him through release.

He locked onto her and stayed inside her moments after he finished, to ensure his instinct was satisfied.

Finally, he pulled free, her pussy dripping from their mix, his cock still hard. He collapsed next to her, pulling her into him, resting his chin on her newly welted shoulder. He hummed, pleased with his overwhelming new urge that Byleth was  _ his _ .

“Ah, you… that was different from before.” Byleth panted.

He snuggled into her, “Rest now. It’s not over yet.”


	12. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth have mated... but Byleth second guesses everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the beginning of this chapter, a tiny hint of plot later, and some... is this what people call angst? I am still new to fan fic so I am trying to learn the terms. Also might have cried a little writing this. Pls tell me if you cry too because then I will feel better about myself in some weird way. I really appreciate and read every comment even if I don't know how to reply or interact. I just want to know if people are still interested in this fic which is turning out to be far longer than I ever anticipated and honestly I hate anything longer than 3000 words lol RIP me
> 
> Also just one upload today. Had my hands full with art commissions lately.

Byleth rolled over Seteth, grinding against his cock with a sigh. “Needy again?” Seteth crooned, his hands slipping to her hips as she positioned herself over him. “It’s been three days, we should really try to get out.”

“No.” Byleth pressed a hand to his chest, pinning him in place. His heavy lidded eyes and goofy grin soon replaced with a look of ecstasy as she slid over him once more and began to ride.

He let out a terrible growl, following her rhythm as he thrust up into her, claws digging into her soft flesh. Over the past few days they had copulated countless times, giving into their instincts completely. Neither of them could imagine anything happier than the mating dance that enveloped them, blind to the rest of the world.

She rode until she came, drenching his pelvis with their mix as he followed. Byleth kept him inside, leaning forward to lay on his chest. A rumble reverberated in Seteth’s throat, bliss.

Their consciousness started to seep back through the iron wall of their instinct.

“Ah, I suppose after all that you will be… with child.” Seteth stumbled over the words. “I am sorry, I should--”

“Not a chance.” Byleth chuckled. “I have a birth control implant.”

He signed in relief, though something inside him ached at her response. “At least Rhea will not discover us, but that means your heat will happen again… Especially now since we’ve mated.”

“You’re really worried about her, huh?” Byleth asked.

“Yes… and Flayn.” Seteth sat up, and she clinged to him, still keeping him there. “Flayn! She’s probably worried sick!”  
“Shhh. Maybe she’s figured it out.” Byleth purred into his ear, nibbling its point and making Seteth melt back down into the pillows, his cock twitching inside her, ready again. “We can deal with it later. Please, let’s just have one more go.”

“O-okay,” He moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as she bit his ear and began to ride once more. When she eased up from his ear to plant a kiss on his forehead, he threw himself up to flip their position backwards, burying himself deeper inside. He caressed her nipples before kissing and suckling on her sweet buds. She cried out, her orgasm milking him. He grunted, hoisting her legs over his shoulders and pounding into her.

He panted, “How many times? How many times have I spilled inside of you, my love?”

“I-I don’t know. I’ve lost count. Everything is a blur.” She whined, grinding into his thrusts. “I love it so much, I want to stay like this forever.”

The words sent him over the edge with a sob, he rested his head against her shoulder as he shuddered through the rest of his orgasm, pumping her full again. Her arms snaked over his shoulders in an embrace as his weight gave in. He laid over her, buried inside. His treasure, a priceless moment.

“We must still be cautious. No doubt you will smell like me for a bit. You should stay home for a while. Rest.” Seteth’s instinct was fading, exhaustion setting in.

“I don’t have that kind of sick leave, Seteth.” Byleth murmured into his neck. “Won’t you smell of me, too?”  
Seteth tensed. “Rhea will surely find out if I do. But maybe I can send her away on business, like to a conference…”

“I suppose that works.” Byleth sighed.

“We’re finally coming out of it. The heat.” Seteth smiled.

“Were the last few days really that bad?”

“No, they were wonderful.” He kissed her forehead. “But we do have things to attend to. People are probably wondering where we are.”

It took them several more hours before finally getting out of bed.

Seteth checked his phone. His face turned red, “Flayn went looking for me… She came here and figured it out.”

“The smell is really that strong?” Byleth lifted her arm to check herself. “I could probably use a shower anyway.”

“What am I going to tell her?” He groaned.

“The truth?” She shrugged.

  
  


Through a miracle, Seteth found a conference for Rhea to attend and sick leave for Byleth to return to work. Flayn was ecstatic with the revelation that her father found a partner, visiting the Makerspace often and learning to 3D model and print with Byleth as a way to bond.

Seteth’s chest swelled with pride and contentment seeing them working together when it was time to leave the office. “Byleth,” Her name on his lips gave her a warm sensation, “Would you care to join us for dinner tonight?”

“Sure.” Byleth smiled.

  
  


Later Byleth found herself on the doorstep of a stately mansion in one of the nicer historic neighborhoods next to the University. She should have guessed that Seteth’s place would be as nice as Rhea’s, but was still astounded by the space and luxury of the manor.

Seteth must have thought her apartment in the lower city was laughable, feelings of inadequacy washed over her. What was worse was he had bedded her in her shoddy apartment multiple times and had said nothing. She glanced down at the cheap box wine she had in hand, humiliated. She looked around, deciding to chuck the wine into the bushes so she could retrieve it later and drink away her shame alone in her apartment.

As she lifted the box ready to hurl it into the garden, the door opened. “I thought that was you.” Seteth smiled. “Please come in.”

Byleth looked like she was mid-throw, frozen in place. She stammered, “Well, I hope you like box wine?” She awkwardly extended the box to him. He took it, stepping forward to kiss her.

“I’m sure it’ll pair perfectly with the charcuterie.” He purred.

She would have melted in his arms if she weren’t so surprised, “Charcuterie? I should have brought something more!” Now she was mortified.

“It’s not a problem, you don’t need to impress me.” Seteth chuckled, leading her inside. The shade of red on her cheeks deepened.

Dinner was already on the table, with Flayn seated, eyeing the elegant roast before her. Seteth pulled a chair for her, and she took her seat as he went to pour the box wine for the three of them. Byleth eyed the charcuterie at the end of the table, an elegant display of grapes, figs, and cheeses she probably didn’t know the names of.

Flayn piled some roast on her plate, “You two are together now, I think that’s wonderful!” She chimed. “I was so worried when I hadn’t heard from you, but it all makes sense now.”

“F-Flayn, please.” Seteth blushed. “We can’t exactly say we’re together--” He passed the roast to Byleth, who served herself.

“You’re right. You two mated. Congratulations. I will be expecting a baby sibling upon my return from studying abroad.” Flayn sipped her wine.

Byleth nearly choked on her own drink. “Not quite. Rhea really can’t know. And to keep that safe, I have birth control--”

“You really think birth control is going to work with your new changes?” Flayn countered. “It may make things more difficult, but Nabataeans were said to have quite potent--”

“Flayn!” Seteth shouted, pounding his fist on the table. “This is quite inappropriate.”

“I am excited about our new family, father.” Flayn chuckled. “When I found your apartment it was unmistakable--”

“Right well, I have had enough. It’s getting late, I really should be going.” Byleth wheezed, standing up from her half-eaten meal, her cheeks burning with shame. “Have a lovely evening, I will see you all at work. Goodnight!” She hurried out of the room, shame forming tears in her eyes.

Seteth bolted after her, catching her hand as she reached for the doorknob. “Byleth, wait. I’m sorry.”

“No, no. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come here. I shouldn’t have taken this job. It was a mistake. I’m just not ready for this. You deserve better than me, anyways.” She couldn’t face him, tears staining her cheeks. “It was all just a terrible mistake.” She wrenched herself free of him, ignoring his calls as she fled.

Her mind spun, her heart ached, she sobbed. Closing the door to her apartment she leaned against it, collapsing to the floor in tears. More than anything she wanted to be with him, but there were too many problems. Too much concern. Too many differences. She sighed and looked up at the popcorn ceiling of her apartment, self-loathing growing through her.

“I was better off alone.”


	13. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax of our tale, mostly because I felt it was getting too long.  
> Byleth feels that no action is being taken when she discovers students are going missing. Feeling that those disappearances are linked to her own, she investigates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No porn in this chapter, all plot. My apologies for rushing. Will have a lovely exposition/dirties soon.
> 
> Please leave comments with your thoughts/lamentations
> 
> Edit: adding a little Setleth doodle I made for you all, as a treat

Seteth was heartbroken. Every instinct told him to follow Byleth, but he resisted. The past few months were undoubtedly overwhelming for her and she deserved some time alone. He shuffled back to the dining room where Flayn sat, silent.

“Is she okay?” Flayn asked, cocking her head.

Seteth’s eyes fell to the floor. “No. I know you are excited about having her around, but she is still very new to this.”

“I didn’t mean to scare her.”  
“Well, you did.” Seteth sighed. “Rhea still can’t know.”

“Well you mated, didn’t you?” Flayn scoffed.

“That’s besides the point. She will not be getting pregnant, she isn’t ready for that. You talking like that is uncomfortable for both of us.” He replied.

Flayn huffed, storming out of the room. Seteth slumped into a chair, staring down at the charcuterie.

  
  


Byleth refused to speak to Seteth the following week, instead focusing on her work. Her emails to him were short and strictly business. He texted and called her, asking to talk, only to be ignored.

Thankfully, her period arrived on time. Flayn’s horrifying words still scaring her. Who the hell even gets pregnant on the first try anyways? No one. That’s who. Even if that first try was actually three days of knocking boots and getting filled up with potent dragon seed, modern medicine did it’s work. _A true fucking miracle._

She arrived to work late one morning, stopping to get herself a cup of coffee from the local Cafe. Upon seeing her students tense and looming over the Makerspace computer, she halted her usual morning greeting.

“What’s going on?”

Ingrid turned to her, pale. “Students are going missing, Professor.”

Byleth blanched, wondering if it had anything to do with her own kidnapping. The thought of the missing students loomed over her head all day. Something wasn’t right, deciding to go to Rhea to talk about her concern.

She loomed in the doorway of Rhea’s office to see Seteth was having a hushed conversation with her. She tensed, but cleared her throat to announce her presence.  
“Ah, Byleth,” Rhea’s voice ever calm. “What can I do for you today?” Seteth folded his arms and looked away, avoiding her gaze.

“It’s about the missing students. I have this… feeling that it may be connected to the incident.” Her hair stood on end as Rhea seemed unphased.

“Seteth mentioned to me your doctor during this time was Dr. Arundel. I am looking into this.”

“Shouldn’t we tell someone?”

“It could put us all in danger. Do not worry, I will take care of it.” Rhea said with a smile.

Byleth nodded, unsettled by the response. Rhea may be a Nabataean, but she was still only the Dean of the Library. Byleth felt this was far more urgent than how Rhea seemed to react, images of Flayn hooked up to those machines flashing through her mind.

“Seteth, you look pale. Is something wrong?” Rhea turned to him after Byleth left.

“Everything is fine. I am just worried about the situation.” He furrowed his brow.

“Have you given more thought to mating with Byleth? Given the situation, now more than ever would be good to have more Nabataeans in the world.” Rhea laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Please don’t speak of her like that.” He growled.

“We are in danger, Seteth.” Rhea hissed. “She is our family now.”

“That is her choice to make!” Seteth snapped.

“Perhaps she needs some convincing, then.” Rhea glided out of her office before Seteth could object.

Byleth had left work early, according to her student employees, much to Rhea’s dismay.

  
  


Buying a set of scrubs was fairly cheap. Byleth tied her hair back in a bandana, donning her false uniform, and slipped into the hospital. Able to slip behind the scenes without any objections, Byleth searched the wing where she had been held to find Dr. Arundel’s office. Relieved to find he wasn’t present, she slipped in. She couldn’t begin to guess the password on his computer, but the books in his office were more than enough information.

Among the titles were:

_Genetic Anomalies and Crests_

_Historic Significance of Crests_

_Blood Types and Crest Compatibility_

_Nabataean Mythos_

She was on the right track. A breeze chilled her, drawing her attention to the source of the draft, a crevice in the bookcase. It was a false door. Byleth pulled the bookcase aside, and it slid with ease across the floor, opening up to a clean passage, illuminated with fluorescent lighting.

Taking a deep breath, she closed the bookcase behind her and ventured down the hallway. She pulled out her phone, texting Seteth.

_Passage behind bookcase in Ardundel’s office. Tell Rhea._

The passage led to an elevator, which only went down. Swallowing the fear in her throat, she pressed the button and took the lift to the only other level available. Deep.

“What the hell am I doing?” She muttered to herself. She had nothing to defend herself. The doors opened up to an empty hospital ward, dark from the lack of windows. There was a nursing station with illuminated screens to monitor what she assumed was behind the eight closed doors down the hallway.

She slinked into the nurse’s station, finding the monitor screens showing statuses of transfusions. No names listed. The elevator rising again alerted her of someone coming. She ducked across the station under the counter behind a supply cart.

The doors opened, “Odd. There must have been a short.” Dr. Ardundel’s voice came. “Our experiments are… interesting.”

“What do you mean by that, Doctor?” Came another voice, older.

“Most subjects turned to demonic beasts and had to be euthanized. The Von Hresvelg siblings seem to be doing well, but… the seven we had in Hrym died. We lost three here. The family is growing suspicious.” Dr. Arundel warned. “We have the last one, Edelgard, here in critical condition.”

A swear from the other voice. “Any good news?”

“One of the Hrym subjects that was transferred here has made a full recovery. Lysithea Von Ordelia. Seems that we should turn our attention to those who already possess crests and have a traceable bloodline.”

“Can I see this subject?” Somehow the voice was familiar to Byleth. She couldn’t recall where.

“Yes, she’s in room two. This way.” Byleth spied them from behind the supply cart, an older man with gray hair in a black suit.

Behind them the elevator rose again. “That must be Jeritza with our fresh blood. We managed to save some from that girl with the Cethleann crest.”

The doors opened and Byleth was shocked to see a familiar face of a grad student she had often seen in the library. His long blond hair was tied back in a ponytail. His expression was stoic as he carried a medical bag full of blood--Flayn’s blood into the first door. Her stomach churned.

As soon as Jeritza entered the first door, he left, brisking over to the nurses station and filling out a log in the computer. He bristled, and turned slowly toward the medical cart.

The elevator starting again caught his attention. “Doctor,” he called out in a cryptic voice. “I do believe we have company.”

Arundel and the other man immediately appeared next to the nurses’ station. “Take care of them.” The older man hissed to Jeritza. The blonde stood up, squaring his shoulders to a towering form. He slid a gun from within his jacket lapel, waiting as Arundel and the other man retreated back into the room for cover.

The doors opened and Byleth’s heart leapt at the sight of Rhea.

“Look out, he has a gun!” She blurted from behind the cart, trembling in her place. This was enough to startle Jeritza and distract him as Rhea was instantly upon him, screeching curses.

Byleth clawed at Jeritza, grabbing his wrist and pushing the gun away from a proper aim. It discharged three times. Byleth jumped, her balled fists sweating as she chewed her lip, frozen in terror.

“How dare you betray your peers!” Rhea hissed, overpowering Jeritza and pounding his arm against the corner of the counter, horrible cracking sounds following until the gun clattered to the floor. Byleth crawled from her cover, snatching up the weapon. Rhea was beating Jeritza’s face into a horrible bloody pulp, until he fell limp. She tossed him across the hall like a bean bag, effortlessly.

“What are you doing here? I told you I was investigating.” Rhea’s demand a snarl. Her eyes glowed with fury. Byleth trembled.

“I… I felt like we were doing nothing. You didn’t seem as concerned.” She stammered.

“I’m grateful for your initiative, you at least found this place.”

“There’s more of them. But they’re with a student. In there.” Byleth pointed the gun to the door where Dr. Arundel and his colleague were hiding. “I need to take care of something myself.” Byleth added. “Here, take this.” She handed the gun to Rhea.

“I do not need such weapons.” Rhea chuckled, gliding over to the door.

“Rhea, please. These guys aren’t fucking around.”

She was ignored. Rhea kicked open the door, sending it flying back into the room with a terrifying and inhuman roar. Byleth bolted to the other room where Jeritza had brought the blood. Gunshots sounded, followed by yelling.  
Byleth had to focus, spotting bags of blood--hers and Flayn’s--in a refrigerator with clear doors. She snatched the bags of blood and threw them into the nearby utility sink, then glanced around for something, anything to puncture them. The medical supplies around her were all in boxes, and she scanned the labels, finding a pack of syringes. She tore the box open, picking up a single syringe packet and quickly unwrapping it. She freed the needle from its over and turned on the water of the utility sink, running it hot. Byleth stabbed into the bags of blood as many times as she could, puncturing as many holes as she could into them.

A growl emanated from the hall and Byleth whirled around to see Rhea backing away toward the elevator. She was bleeding badly from multiple gunshot wounds.

“Byleth,” Rhea looked at her from the corner of her eye. “You must get the students to safety. Chancellor Thales has betrayed our trust.”

Byleth’s heart dropped. Garreg Mach University’s own Chancellor was behind this? Having access to student records… She felt sick.

“Rhea, are you okay?”

“You fool, you were unaware this entire time. After centuries, we have found success with our subjects, we are not finished yet.” Came the old man’s voice. Of course it was Chancellor Thales. His video message from her employee orientation popped into her head, only his tone was car more menacing now.

“Now might be a good opportunity to try this experiment on a Nabataean.” Dr. Arundel chuckled.  
“Doctor, no. It is too risky.”  
“Nonsense.” He laughed. There was the sound of a gun discharging and a syringe landed into Rhea’s shoulder, injecting something into her.

Rhea hissed, “You fools.” She groaned, her bones cracking as she began to grow, her form warping into something like Byleth had only seen in old paintings. Rhea shifted into a terrifying dragon, her form cracking the walls and tile ceiling above her as she laughed.

Her voice distorted with her body, the laugh chilling Byleth to the bone. Rhea lunged down the hall as Dr. Arundel and Chancellor Thales’ screamed.

Byleth seized the opportunity to rush into the next room, to find a young girl hooked to the machines, roused and shaking in terror from the ruckus outside. The girl was strapped to her bed with leather belts, her complexion and hair white as death. Still, her light eyes were lucid. Byleth snatched a scalpel from the tray on the counter and cut away the restraints and tubes.

“Go.” She yelled. Byleth darted to the next room, to find a student shaking there, his form slowly warping just as she had seen with Rhea’s. He groaned before falling still, his monitors flatlining. Terrified, she backed away, trying the next room. The student was dead.

The following two rooms were empty, to her relief. Rhea had broken a hole in the wall where the furthest two doors were, the yells of Dr. Arundel and Chancellor Thales growing increasingly agonized until falling silent.

Horrified, Byleth made it to the last room, to find another girl like the first one lying in critical condition on a mobile stretcher, unrestrained. Clutching the scalpel to be safe, she wheeled the stretched out into the hall. The other girl stood in the elevator and rushed to hold the door open.  
“Take her up and away from this hospital! Hurry!” Byleth said, rolling the stretcher into the elevator.

“What about you?”

“Just go!” Byleth shouted, slamming her fist against the close door button before leaping back into the hallway.

She turned to see a great heaving form at the end of the ward, eyes red. Blood streaked across the floor as the great beast lumbered towards her.  
“Rhea, are you alright?” Byleth called.

Rhea laughed in her strange new voice. “My child. All is well now. We can be a family. I can take care of you.” A long, scaly arm reached out and curled its fist around Byleth. “You are mine and we are going to kill every last one. This time I will not let you go.”

“Rhea, please, you’re hurting me.” Byleth whimpered under her grip.

“I will teach you how to gain this form, ah it’s been so long.” Rhea cackled. “You are going to bring back our noble race, once again be mother to us all!”

“What are you talking about? Rhea--”

“Shh, my child.” A great beastly head lowered close to Byleth, hazy red eyes examining her. “You will be mine, you will be mine. At last we are free.” She cackled. “I will never let you leave.” Her grip tightened as she continued to laugh.

Byleth gasped for air, wriggling her arm free. Clutching the scalpel, she wrenched her arm up, stabbing Rhea in the eye. She howled in pain, dropping Byleth to the ground. Byleth scrambled back as she hissed.

“Why mother, why?” She cried. “Do you dare betray your own kind?”

The elevator doors opened behind Byleth. Seteth appeared, his face warped into a snarl.

“What happened?” He demanded, seeing Byleth crawling across the floor toward him.  
“Rhea, she’s changed. She’s gone mad!” She gasped.

“She should know better by now.” He shook his head.  
“They injected something into her… I think she’s lost control!”

“Stay back.” Seteth warned, advancing down the hall in collected strides.  
“Cihol, she has betrayed us.” Rhea groaned. “She is not our mother.”  
“No, Rhea. You have betrayed us.” He yelled. “You are the one who has lied to us all. You didn’t care about Byleth, just your own selfish wants all these centuries. It has corrupted you! You’ve forgotten everything!”

“Traitor!” Rhea bellowed, swiping a massive clawed hand out at Seteth. With inhuman strength, Seteth caught either side of it and crushed it by closing his arms together in a massive vice. She howled. “You dare defy Seiros?”

Her massive head snapped out at him. He leapt aside dodging her massive jaws. He grabbed one of the horns protruding from her jaw and swung himself up over her neck. Swiftly, he reached up, leaping to dangle from one of the larger horns on her head as she swung around, trying to shake him off. He held on. Byleth eyed a fiber cable dangling from the broken tile ceiling. She raced to grab it, yanking it down. She ran forward, throwing it over Rhea’s neck.  
“Seteth! The cable!” She cried, holding on to the other end. Seteth flipped back, steadying himself along Rhea’s spikes as he grabbed the cable and threw it around the spikes on her head, before leaping down with the other end.  
“No, no!” Rhea screeched, pulling away. Byleth pulled back on her end with all her might, surprised by her new strength. Seteth at her side, they both yanked backwards as Rhea thrashed and screamed.

“I must end this.” Seteth said, taking Byleth’s end of the cable from her hands. “Consider this an act of mercy, Rhea. I am so very sorry.”  
As Rhea thrashed and resisted, Seteth waited for the right moment before digging his heels into the ground and using his whole body to make a sharp yank. There was a horrible snap and the beastly Rhea fell limp to the floor, the last breath escaping from her throat.

Byleth swore. Seteth groaned, dropping the cables. Blood dripped from his palms where the force of his pull had blistered him. Her bloody corpse lay surrounded by ruins, broken.

Byleth sobbed and vomited. “Rhea,” She heaved, “Why?”

Seteth stumbled over to support himself on a nearby wall, only to collapse to the floor, burying his tear-stained face in his hands.

Silence fell over them as the dust settled.


	14. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the aftermath Byleth and Seteth work to heal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter.  
> Sorry for making it a quick ending, I was just worried about drawing it out too long.  
> Chapter 14: Smut at the end. Yay!
> 
> Please please please leave a comment telling me if you liked it or not. It really means a lot to me if you tell me what you think, especially because this is the first really big fic I worked on and I typically don't have the attention span to read fics longer than 3k words RIP me. It's one thing to write an original book... but fics are very interesting and a challenging exercise to make longer, especially if you set parameters for yourself beforehand. I hope you like this and again would appreciate your thoughts about the work in its entirety and well as letting me know what were your favorite chapters/parts. This can help me make good things in the future! Also you can totally request things in the comments, I'm a big Setleth fan but also a multishipper and love all sexualities and identities. I would love to just talk about it all in general! 
> 
> I also doodled up a quick Setleth pic as a treat for the very end. Thank youuuuuu

“Rhea... is dead.” Seteth sat across from Flayn in the living room.

Flayn trembled, “No.”  
“She saved us all, but in doing so lost herself.” He felt his eyes burn again.

“Where is Byleth?”

“She has probably returned home. The hospital is a mess. Thankfully, this is over. The missing students were found thanks to her.”

“She still won’t talk to you?”

Seteth answered with silence.

Byleth was shaken. She stood in the shower, losing track of time until the water turned cold. Rhea was gone, but she had gone mad. Seteth saved her. The students were found.

So why did she feel terrible?

She dried off then collapsed onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her body could no longer produce the tears she wanted to cry. Her throat tightened, thinking of Seteth.

Rhea was one of them. She was their family. Was it better that she died, that their kind was almost gone? Dr. Arundel and Chancellor Thales were behind this operation and now that the authorities discovered they had abducted children, they were able to track down an elaborate operation not just in the hospital, but out in Hrym.

The visions of the students hooked up to the machines were the most horrifying things Byleth had ever seen. She didn’t want to relive that terror, yet the images found her in her dreams when she finally drifted to sleep.

She woke, shaking in cold sweat to her alarm. Forcing herself up, Byleth convinced herself that work would bring a sense of normalcy. A welcome distraction that could help her heal. She dressed.

The Makerspace was clean. Her student employees were working on their projects in the space, unaware that her leaving early yesterday was actually a horrific experience. They greeted her like normal, and while they commented she seemed distracted, were unaware.

“It doesn’t seem real, does it?” Seteth’s voice pulled her attention to the Makerspace doorway. “Do you have a moment?”

She nodded, following him up to his office.

“They don’t know yet. I’ve got the email announcement up, but…” He sighed. “I cannot yet send it.”

“The Chancellor usually sends out notifications like that.” Byleth muttered. “I suppose it’s… different now.”

“I guess I should wait until that news comes out… from the authorities.”

“Good plan. The students are still worried. They knew something was going on.” She bit the inside of her cheek. “I’m really sorry for your loss.”

Seteth’s hand curled into a fist on his desk. “No. I lost her a long time ago. The Rhea we saw… was not the Rhea I want to remember.”

“How do you want to remember her?” Byleth tried to offer the question as consolation.

“As Seiros. Immaculate, glorious. That form was a shadow of her former glory. It was twisted, broken. She had lost her compassion.”

“Then that is who we will honor.”

“You would mourn with me?” He seemed surprised.

“We were there together. She did save my life as a child. Even if it was for her own agenda.” Byleth hung her head.

“Maybe… we can help each other heal.” He rose and paced over to her, folding his arms behind his back. “I don’t want you to feel obligated, though. I feel that… even though you are my mate and I have the strong urge to be with you, you deserve to make that decision on your own.”

“That instinct… was difficult. I am still scared by it. It must have taken everything for you not to run after me that night.” She whispered.

“It was almost painful,” he admitted. “Still, I do not want your instincts to drive you to be with me. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of your heat.”

“I don’t think you took advantage of it. It was something we couldn’t help and we ended up…”

“Mating.”

“I’m glad you’ve been there for me, and stepped back when I needed you to.” He nodded, inhaling. He was restraining himself. “I don’t want this experience to force us together. I still don’t feel like I’m good enough for someone like you.” She stared at her feet.

A hand brushed her cheek, lifting her attention to him. “You are good enough. The best, even.”

Her face turned red, her eyes welling with tears. “Thank you.” She whispered, clasping his hand. “Then, let’s heal together.” She placed a soft kiss on his lips He reciprocated, holding her.

“We can take our time.” He murmured.

“Would you… would you like to come down and make something with me?” She asked, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

“I wouldn’t know where to start.” He pursed his lips.

“I’ll show you how it all works.” She smiled.

  
  


That smile lit up his world.

It was going to be okay.

  
  
  


In the days that followed, Seteth and Byleth found the two missing students being treated after the ordeal. Lysithea and Edelgard had physical effects and trauma from their abductions and the things they saw, but were undergoing counseling and therapy to help cope.

The two of them, along with Flayn visited them as they recovered, bringing flowers, food, and gifts until they were discharged.

Flayn finished her semester finals, and packed her things for her trip abroad.

After facing off with Those Who Slither in the Dark, Seteth finally felt like Flayn was safe at last. Winter embraced Garreg Mach University with a layer of snow, and for the first time in centuries, he felt there was peace in the world.

Byleth closed the semester at the Makerspace with confidence. Despite her troubles in the months prior, her competence and follow through, along with her incredible students had made the Makerspace a huge success in its fledgling semester. Faculty were already including Makerspace visits in their syllabi for the following term.

Byleth and Seteth took Flayn to the airport, her boarding pass for Almyran air in hand. She was giddy with excitement, and Seteth lamented like the doting father he was. While confident to let her spread her wings and go out into the world, he would still miss his daughter terribly.

Byleth turned around, giving Flayn last minute advice for travelling and being on one’s own. Seteth smiled as she regaled his daughter with tales of her younger life travelling with her father on business and fending for herself in foreign markets, learning to barter.

They arrived at the airport and said their farewells. Seteth hugged Flayn to the point where she coughed before letting go. He clasped Byleth’s hand and leaned against the side of the car as Flayn walked through the sliding door to start her own adventure.

He sniffed, “Do you think you could drive us back?” His voice cracked.

Byleth kissed his cheek. “Of course. You know, you still have other kids.”

“What?” He looked to her, bewildered.

“The student employees at the Makerspace, of course. They’ll be back next semester.”

He smiled. “Ah, we absolutely do. Too bad it’s winter holiday.”

Arriving back at Seteth’s house, Byleth joined him inside for some tea. He lit a fire in the living room, and she cozied up to him on the couch.

“Do you think she’ll be okay?”

“Of course she will.” Byleth chuckled. “She’ll do great. She’s centuries old, I don’t think you’ll need to worry.” Seteth blushed, then stopped for a moment, sniffing the air.

“Hm.”

“Something wrong?” She felt heat rise in her cheeks.

“You’re going into heat again soon.” Seteth grinned.

“Think I could stick around for a few days, then?”

“It is winter holiday.” He crooned, kissing her. She broke from him, moving to straddle his lap and nuzzled into his neck.

“Well then, let’s get warm.” She purred, unfastening his pants. He growled, pulling her sweater off before covering her chest in kisses. She moaned, grinding over his hardening cock.

They tossed their clothes aside, Seteth laying back onto the couch as she mounted him. He nipped at her breasts, his hands clawing into her hips as she slid onto him. He groaned. She leaned down moaning, allowing him to suckle ar her as she ran her fingers through his silky green hair. He thrust up into her.

Slowly he worked up a rhythm and she sat up and began to ride him, in sync with his movements. Moans slipped between her breaths as her fingers spread over the broad field of his chest. Riding harder and harder, the feeling getting higher and higher until she gushed over him. The heat in her core exploded from the orgasm, and her instincts pushed her to continue as they took over.

Seteth moaned as she rippled over him. The scent followed, signalling she had fully entered her heat. His pupils dilated as she continued to ride him, and worked his cock up until he entered his rut. He panted, having never experienced entering a rut like this before.

She rode him in a smooth pace, enjoying the feeling, kissing him and drinking in his scent. Her pussy quivered tightening as she sunk over him each time, begging him to cum. At last, he found release as she gazed down into his eyes with that radiant smile.

His mate.

They had healed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Terms:  
> Makerspace  
> A Makerspace is a place where emerging technologies are housed as a resource. Commonly found in Academic (University) Libraries or on University Campuses. Often they offer 3D Printing, Virtual Reality, Drones, and other technologies to their campus communities.
> 
> HR  
> Human Resources, a department that handles hiring for many companies.
> 
> Administrator  
> A person who is usually an authority in an office environment.
> 
> VR  
> Virtual Reality
> 
> 3D Printers  
> Additive Manufacturing Machines that commonly use plastic, resin, or other materials to create 3d objects out of computer coded files.


End file.
